Pick Her Up and Take Her Home
by Queenbee6
Summary: A story about what happens when Deeks takes Hetty's orders to pick Kensi up at the airport and take her home literally. This is a Kensi returning from Afghanistan story with a little Sabatino jealousy thrown in for fun. Now including Jack and Thalia. This story is currently under construction. I'm fixing some mistakes in existing chapters before completing the story.
1. Chapter 1

Kensi couldn't sit still. She was so happy to finally be heading home. Home to the warm California sunshine, home to her own comfy bed, but most importantly, home to Deeks. She had no idea how Granger managed to arrange such a nice private jet to escort her and the team from Afghanistan home, or why he chose not to travel with them, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to be home.

The team from Afghanistan was rather entertained by Kensi. They watched with amusement as she got more and more fidgety the closer they got to L.A. They had also seen her smile more in the last 14 hours than they had for the entire 4 months she was with them in Afghanistan.

Sabatino decided that since Kensi seemed to be in such a good mood, and since they were no longer working together (with exception of their debrief tomorrow) he would take the opportunity to try to get a date out of her, and maybe, if he was lucky, a little more. As he approached her and took the seat beside her he couldn't help but notice how good her legs looked in her dark, very fitted, jeans and that he could see a hint of cleavage in her loose fitting salmon colored sweater. 'Yep, I've waited long enough for a piece of that. Tonight is going to be my night' He thought. "Hey Kensi! You excited about being back on home soil?"

"Yeah. It's true you know. There's no place like home." She said with a smile.

Sabatino decided to go for it. "You know, we never did have that celebratory drink. I was thinking maybe we could do that tonight. Maybe grab a bite to eat while we're at it."

Kensi knew this was probably coming but she had yet to figure out how to let him down easy. The best she could come up with at the moment was "Sorry. I really just want to go home, take a warm bath, and crash in my own bed." It was true enough. Those were the things she planned on doing. She just didn't plan on doing them alone.

Sabatino was disappointed, but not deterred. "Come on Kensi. You can have your bath then go out with me and then crash in your bed." Of course he had every intention of being in that bed with her and only crashing after thoroughly wearing her out.

What Sabatino and Kensi didn't realize was that during their conversation the plane had landed. While Kensi was trying to think of a way to get rid of Sabatino without outing her relationship with Deeks, she looked up and realized everyone was gathering their things and getting ready to get off the plane. "Oh! We're here!" She said excitedly, thankful for the distraction and using it as a way to end the uncomfortable conversation. She jumped up and began stuffing her laptop and book into her bag.

Sabatino took the hint and got up so Kensi could exit also. Granger had said there would be a van waiting for the team to take them to the safe house where they would sleep until they completed the debrief. Of course Kensi would be allowed to go to her own home via a taxi once they arrived at the safe house. He figured he would catch Kensi and finish their conversation later. It was only 10:00am local time. Plenty of time left in the day to secure a dinner date.

Because they had a delayed start Kensi and Sabatino were the last off of the plane. After walking down the stairs Kensi raised her head and scanned the area. She saw the black 16 passenger van that she assumed was their escort to the safe house and then just to the left of the van she saw what looked like her own SRX. Then she noticed that leaning against the car was a very attractive man with blonde, shaggy hair. Deeks. He was here! She made eye contact and her face lit up with the most amazing smile. Deeks smiled back and began walking toward her. Kensi couldn't help herself. She squealed "Deeks!" dropped her bag and began running toward him. Deeks stopped and just stood there, opening his arms, and braced himself for impact.

"Ooof! God, I missed you Kens." Deeks said as he put his arms around Kensi as she slammed into him.

"I missed you too." Kensi said.

Deeks could hear the tears in her voice and to his surprise could feel them on his neck as well. He couldn't believe his bad-ass Blye was actually crying happy tears. She must have had a harder time than even he realized. "I can't wait to get you home so I can give you the welcome home you deserve."

Both of them knew they couldn't let on the true nature of their relationship in front of a team that answered to Granger. What they were doing right now, hugging each other with their heads buried in the others neck, was suspicious enough. Deeks pulled out of the hug, put his arm around Kensi's shoulder and said "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good. Just let me get my bag. I dropped it back there" pointing toward the plane and the team that was staring at them, some with mouths hanging open, several yards back.

The team was in complete shock to see Kensi so open and excited. They had never seen her happy and assumed she was never really a happy person. One of the team members collected themselves enough to ask no one in particular "Who's that?"

Sabatino, of course, was the only one who knew the answer and said. "That's her partner. Deeks."

Another team member said "Looks like he's more than that to me." Which got an answering scowl from Sabatino.

Kensi and Deeks walked back to the team to collect Kensi's bag with his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. As they approached the team Kensi introduced Deeks. "Hey guys. This is my partner, Marty Deeks. Deeks, this is everybody." He heard a few people respond with a "Hey man" or "  
Nice to meet you" but most of them were still in shock and could do no more than nod.

Deeks spotted Sabatino and said. "Hey Sabatino. How ya doin'?"

"Fine. You?" was all the answer he got in response.

"Good, now that I have my partner back. Being the third wheel is just no fun."

A grin and a nod was his only answer. Deeks had his suspicions about why Sabatino wasn't being very friendly but he was too busy enjoying having Kensi back to care.

Deeks disentangled himself from Kensi to grab her bag as Kensi said her good-byes and confirmed the time the team was to meet in the boat shed for the debrief. Before she knew what happened. Deeks stepped in front of Kensi, bend down and grabbed her around her thighs bending her over his shoulder as he stood.

Kensi was staring at Deeks' back upside down before she even knew what happened. She managed to squeak out a "Deeks!" and then after collecting herself for a second said "What are you doing?"

"Just following orders Sunshine. Hetty gave me strict instructions to pick you up and take you home." With a quick wink to the once again stunned team, Deeks and Kensi were headed to her car. Other than a quiet "You are so dead Deeks." Kensi was remarkably cooperative.


	2. Chapter 2

"I feel a little bad about accusing Sabatino of being the White Ghost. He seems to have forgiven me though."

"Seriously Kens? You cannot talk about that man while lying naked in bed with me."

"Why not? You don't want to know about how he has so thoroughly forgiven me that he was trying to get me to go to dinner with him tonight?" She said with a smirk and a teasing glint in her eye.

"What?! NO!" Deeks replied with mock seriousness. "But I do want to know how you shot him down by telling him that there was no way you were going out with him because you were going to be making love with your boyfriend all day and all night" he said while rolling on top of her and settling between her legs.

"Mmmm…no. I didn't really feel like giving him quite that much info. I just told him I was going to take a bath and crash in bed."

"Well, we got the bed part taken care of. Would you like a bath?" He said while peppering kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"That actually sounds fantastic. Besides, we need to take a break so I don't go waddling into my debrief tomorrow. Plus you need to feed me dinner."

Deeks stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes while he said "Ok Princess. Leave it to me. I'll get your bath running and then order dinner. Do you want Pizza or Yummy Yummy Heart Attack?"

"Pizza. Yummy Yummy Heart Attack doesn't deliver and I don't want you more than a wall away tonight" she replied smiling.

Deeks was blown away by her words and her smile. To be reassured that she missed him as much as he missed her was priceless. He smiled back. "I'm on it. Soaking and sustenance. Anything else you need?"

"Just this." Kensi said as she pulled Deeks in for a sweet, chaste kiss. "Now get up because I can feel you getting ready for round four and that is so not happening right now." After giving Deeks a playful smack on the butt he finally got off of her and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt he brought over for the day. Then he went into the bathroom to start the bath. When he came back into the bedroom to grab his phone he passed Kensi walking naked on her way to the bathroom he couldn't resist the urge to reach back and give her a taste of her own medicine by smacking her butt. He was smart enough, however, to jump away quickly and leave the bedroom, closing the door behind him. As he walked out to the living room he heard Kensi yell "Don't think you aren't going to pay for that!" to which he answered quietly "That's my girl."

Deeks waited about 30 minutes to order the pizza so Kensi could have some time to soak. After he called it in he went into the bathroom to let Kensi know the pizza would arrive in about 30 minutes and to steal a few kisses.

About 20 minutes later Kensi was standing in the bathroom dressed only in her panties and her favorite grey robe, putting on a little bit of make-up. Kensi loved her robe. It was short, ending about mid-thigh, and had three quarter length sleeves. She decided she should at least put on some sweats though if she was going to get through dinner without she and Deeks getting distracted. The robe was just too easy to take off. She was pulling a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt out of her drawers when she heard a knock at the door. Knowing Deeks would take care of it she continued getting dressed.

Assuming the pizza had arrived Deeks grabbed his wallet off the counter and answered the door. "Hey! That was fast!" Deeks said as he opened the door. The surprise on both men's faces was obvious. Deeks recovered first and said "Well, you aren't the pizza guy are you?"

"Nope. Not today" said Sabatino.

"So, um….can I help you with something?"

"I was actually looking for Kensi. Is she here?" Sabatino was definitely thrown by Deeks answering the door to Kensi's house but then he figured they are partners and friends so hanging out and having pizza was probably to be expected. 'Hopefully Deeks will bow out like a gentleman when I get her to agree to go out tonight.' He thought.

"Uhhh…come on in man. She should be out in just a minute."

As Sabatino entered Kensi's house and Deeks closed the door behind him he figured he'd better warn her that they had company so she wasn't caught off guard, and to make sure she was decently dressed. "Kensi!" he hollered.

Meanwhile Kensi had spent the last few minutes looking for her bra. It was the only clean one she had and she had no idea what happened to it after Deeks removed it upon coming home. She heard the murmur of voices stop and the door close so she figured the coast was clear. Just as Deeks called her name she began speaking as she walked toward the living room still dressed in just her robe and panties. "Deeks! Babe, do you know what happened to my bra? It's the only clean one I have. I don't know why you always feel the need to spin it around and sling it across the room like you're some kind of….."

Kensi had finally made it to the living room and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. There stood a very sheepish and rather amused looking Deeks standing next to a very pale Sabatino.

"Shit." Kensi said under her breath. Then, after a few deep breaths, when she found her voice, she said a very awkward "Hello."

All Sabatino could think was 'Are you kidding me? This guy? This shmuck gets to see her naked? Gets to enjoy what should have been mine?' He finally pulled out of his own thoughts long enough to answer with a "Hello" of his own.

Kensi, not yet fully recovered from the shock, blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "What do you want?" Ok. Not the most courteous thing to say but it could have been worse. Somehow.

"Oh, uh….I just uh…stopped by to uh….see if you were up for that drink. I can see you uh… have other plans though. So I'll uh…..just be going." 'Seriously' Sabatino thought. 'You are a secret agent man! Surely you can do better than that!' "See you tomorrow." 'There you go! A sentence without an 'uh' in it!' Sabatino let himself out and was about five steps from the front door when he heard an eruption of laughter coming from inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where is it? Seriously, there are only so many places it could be and I've looked at all of them. Great, now I'm talking to myself."

Kensi had sent Deeks off with a smile and a kiss early that morning after he got called in by Nell. She decided she may as well get up and moving herself so she jumped in the shower, got dressed, and ate a leftover piece of pizza for breakfast. Not exactly the breakfast of champions, but what's a girl to do after being away for 4 months? Grocery shopping just wasn't a priority yesterday but it is definitely creeping up the list today. As much as Kensi loves her junk food she does try to balance it out with real, healthy food on occasion. After brushing her teeth Kensi decided she had better track down the misplaced bra from yesterday. She had eventually done a load of laundry last night so that she had some clean lingerie for today, but she didn't want the wrong person, like her Mom, stopping by for a visit and finding her bra in some weird location. The problem was she had looked everywhere she could think of and still couldn't find it. It wasn't behind the couch, or hanging on a picture, or on the kitchen floor, or under the dining room table, or any other of the hundred or more places she looked. It was a very bright purple bra for heaven's sake! It shouldn't be that hard to find! Eventually Kensi ran out of time and needed to head to the boat shed. She was so thankful that Deeks had thought to take a cab so that she could have her car this morning. Could that man get any sweeter?

After an uneventful drive to the boatshed Kensi hopped out of her car ready to face the day. She really just wanted to get the debrief over with so she could put the whole stupid time in Afghanistan behind her and start working with Deeks and the team again. Unfortunately her Morning suddenly took a turn for the worst. There was Sabatino standing in the parking lot waiting for something and she had a bad feeling that the something was her arrival. Yep, sure enough. Here he comes. Kensi took a couple deep breaths and reminded herself to be patient and diplomatic since it is entirely possible she could have to work with him again at some point in the future.

"Hey Kensi."

"Hey."

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Taking a deep breath Kensi reminded herself to be patient and hear the man out, however if he hit on her again all bets were off. "What's up?" 'Oooh….bad choice of words' Kensi thought, and then tried not to smile so as not to encourage him.

Sabatino took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "See, last night when I left the safe house to go to your place the team knew where I was going and why."

Kensi was starting to get a very bad feeling about this conversation. It was obvious that Sabatino was uncomfortable with this conversation and was trying to work out why he would want to tell her he made a fool of himself in front of their team mates.

Sabatino took another deep breath and soldiered on. "After I left your place I went to a bar just down the road from you I did a bit of drinking and then when the bar was about to close I went for a walk down to the beach where I eventually fell asleep. When I took a cab back to the safe house and walked in all rumpled and sleep deprived this morning they all came to their own conclusion, that I had spent the night with you and was just returning for a shower and change of clothes."

At this point Kensi was standing with her arms across her chest and her mouth hanging open. It took a few seconds but she did eventually pull herself together enough to respond.

"And you said what exactly? You didn't tell them about Deeks and I did you? You did tell them you weren't at my place for long, right?"

"Don't worry. I didn't tell them about you and your partner with benefits." Sabatino said with not a little bit of resentment and disgust. "But I didn't correct them about where I was either."

Kensi's stomach rolled at the realization of what he was saying. "WHAT!? So now our entire team thinks I'm sleeping with you? No, no, no! This is not going to happen. You are going to march your nasty ass into that boat shed and tell them the truth. That you didn't spend more than five minutes at my place before you went and drank yourself into oblivion."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine. Then I'll go tell them myself!" And Kensi began walking straight for the boat shed. She didn't get more than 3 steps in before Sabatino grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, you're not. Look, I'm not asking you to lie. I'm just asking you to let them have their assumptions."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do. You owe me for snooping into my financials and personal life, you owe me for accusing me of being the White Ghost, and you owe me for letting me make a fool of myself for 4 months by not just being honest and telling me you were in a relationship! Hell, I even asked you if you were in a relationship with that bum last year and you lied to my face and denied it!"

"First of all, we weren't in a relationship last year. Second, I was just doing my job. And third, I may not have told you that I was in a relationship, but I never encouraged you or did anything to make you think I would want to dance the horizontal tango with you as soon as we got back! I'm sorry you were embarrassed last night but I'm not sorry enough to go along with your stupid plan."

"All right, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. If you tell them the truth about where I was last night then I'll tell them the truth about what, and who, you were doing last night. And that includes Granger."

'Damn, damn, damn.' Kensi thought. 'This guy is truly a bastard of the first order. Hetty can't find out about us until we have had a chance to prove we can work together while in a relationship. I guess it's just for today and if I ever see any of these people again I'll tell them the truth then.' After sorting it out in her head she said "Fine, but if anyone asks me directly if I slept with you I'm not going to lie."

"Alright. I suppose I can live with that. They already think they know what happened so I doubt they'll ask. Now, we better be getting in there before they start making assumptions about what's going on out here."

"Ugh. You really make me sick, you know that?"

"Not as sick as I get thinking about you with that wanna-be-agent. Speaking of which, did you ever find that item you were looking for last night?"

Kensi decided the only way she wasn't going to punch him in the face was to ignore him and keep walking.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, I will say this. I bet that shade of purple looks good on you. You can model it for me any time after you get it down off the ceiling fan." He then gave her a smug smile and opened the door to the boat shed for her. If Granger hadn't been standing right there she would have made sure Sabatino never had to worry about birth control again.

By the time Kensi made it to her seat at the table she had endured knowing looks, obvious conversation changes as soon as she came near, and even a couple of winks. She was so thankful to get to a chair and sit down that she didn't even pay attention to who's jacket or bags were in the chairs next to her. Her stomach was in knots and that piece of pizza was sitting like a brick in her stomach. She pulled out her cell and immediately texted Deeks. She needed the connection and the comfort he gives her in the worst way.

**Kensi: Sabatino is an ass!**

He must not have been busy at the moment because he texted right back.

**Deeks: Yes he is. Do you need me to give him a kick in said ass?**

**Kensi: I'd like to kick him somewhere much more sensitive.**

**Deeks: Wow. What's going on my little fire ball?**

**Kensi: He's blackmailing me.**

**Deeks: What? For real? How? Why?**

**Kensi: He said he'd tell everyone, including Granger, about us unless I kept quiet about the fact that he wasn't really at my house and sleeping with me last night. Apparently that's what this entire team believes.**

Kensi was so distracted by her conversation with Deeks that she didn't even notice Sabatino had sat down right next to her until "The ass" put his arm around the back of her chair. She looked up from her phone and when she realized who had done what she gave a death glare and was just about to threaten his manhood when Granger stood up and began the meeting. Fortunately the death glare did its job and "The ass" removed his arm from her chair. Kensi's stomach did a little roll and she looked down in her lap to try to get herself under control and to keep from embarrassing herself further by throwing up in front of everyone. While looking down in her lap she saw that she had another text from Deeks.

**Deeks: I can't believe him! Baby, I'm willing to risk it and tell everyone if it will put him in his place. You know how much I would love to shout it from the roof tops that you're my girl. Just give me the word. :)**

Kensi couldn't help the small smile that came to her face after reading that. He was just too sweet and loving. She could feel her stomach uncoil a bit and felt like she could make it through the day simply because the most amazing man ever was in her corner and thought she was the best thing since sliced bread.

**Kensi: No, babe. It's only for a day. He'll be gone from our lives tomorrow and we can keep proving to Hetty that we can be together and be partners. I'll find a way to put him in his place somehow. I better go. Granger is giving me the stink eye. XOXO**

**Deeks: See you tonight. Let me know if you need me to put fish guts in the trunk of his car or something. I'm going undercover with the guys so I'll be unreachable for a while. XOXOXXXXX**

Kensi returned her attention to Granger and listened to him drone on and on about the worst mission ever and how they could have done it better for 3 hours. Finally, Granger had mercy and decided it was time for a lunch break. The crazy thing was that for the first time ever Kensi wasn't hungry. Between Sabatino's blackmail, Grangers re-hashing of the mission, and knowing Deeks was undercover without her at his back she was a tense mess. All she could think was 'That stupid pizza. It feels like it's trying to crawl back up my throat. Maybe eating nothing but burgers and pizza after surviving on MREs and Sabatino's weird cooking for months wasn't such a good idea. It probably wouldn't have hurt to put the pizza in the fridge either. Well, grocery shopping is now at the top of the list of things to do tonight. I can take Deeks with me. Then it won't be so bad.'

Just as Kensi was about to go outside to take a walk on the beach in an attempt to relax and calm her stomach down, Hetty walked in the boat shed. "Ms. Blye, Mr. Sabatino, could you join me for a moment please." She then continued to lead them into the interrogation room.

"What's going on Hetty?" Kensi asked. "Is it Deeks? Callen? Sam? Is everyone o.k?"

"Everyone is just fine Ms. Blye. The reason I've asked you here is that we have need of your services. We received word this morning that there may be a home grown terrorist cell operating out of a local restaurant. Mr. Hannah, Mr. Callen, and Mr. Deeks all went undercover at the restaurant today to investigate. Mr. Hannah is filling in for the bartender, Mr. Callen is in the kitchen, and Mr. Deeks is a waiter. Fortunately the restaurant had these positions posted with a temp agency and we were able to get our people in easily. Now, the team has been able to confirm the intel was good and there is indeed a terrorist cell being run out of this restaurant. The problem is there are more people involved than originally thought and we need a couple more people inside when we send the swat team in in order to keep the bystanders safe. You two will be going in as a couple on a date. The raid is set for 1:30 so you need to get into position soon. Here is the name and address of the restaurant and also your ear wigs. Have fun you two!"

Kensi looked up and saw Sabatino wag his eyebrows at her. Actually wag his eyebrows! "Ugh. Come on" She said. "Let's get this over with." And with that she stormed out of the boat shed and into her car. It's a good thing Sabatino was able to keep up and get in the car quickly because as soon as Kensi was in the car she buckled her seatbelt, started the car, and took off without a single thought of whether or not Sabatino was with her or not.

Meanwhile, Hetty filled Granger in on the op. and explained her need for two of his agents. Granger decided that he would like to observe Sabatino doing undercover work and so decided to suspend the debrief and head to the mission. He asked the team if they would also like to observe the op. and the team, having picked up on the weird vibes between Sabatino and Kensi, decided that it would be fun to watch the operation. So, by 1:00 the entire team from Afghanistan, minus Sabatino and Kensi, had met the wonder twins and were comfortable settled in ops watching and listening as the operation progressed.

At precisely 1:00 Kensi and Sabatino arrived at the restaurant. Sabatino was rather frustrated with how long the drive took. Being stuck in lunch hour traffic in L.A, while sitting next to a scarily calm and silent Kensi was not his idea of a good time. He was looking forward to this op simply because he thought it would require Kensi to be pleasant towards him. He realized he blew any chance of ever getting together with the blackmail, but he just wasn't ready to lose face in front of the entire team. Besides, he saw how Kensi looked at Deeks and knew she probably wasn't one to give pet names like "babe" to just anyone. They were serious, and if all the alcohol did nothing else last night, it did help him in his journey to acceptance of that fact. Now, the best he could hope for was to enjoy this "date" with Kensi and say his goodbyes.

Kensi had no intentions of enjoying this "date". She was seriously pissed that Hetty had put her in this position. Now her stomach was twisting at the thought of having to sit and smile at Sabatino, and it was simply rolling when she thought of Deeks watching her, and probably serving her, during her "date" with Sabatino. How she collected herself enough to put her ear wig in and walk towards the restaurant she will never know, and how she kept from decking Sabatino when he placed his hand on her lower back as they walked into the restaurant could only be described as miraculous. Instead she turned to him after walking through the door and said quietly through her teeth "Don't touch me." That was the first of many things that afternoon that made the team up in ops raise their eyebrows and realize their assumptions of their two teammates were obviously incorrect.

Sabatino, by this point, had nearly realized just how upset Kensi was. However, they did have a mission here that needed to come first so he quietly said "We're supposed to be on a date. Play nice."

"Then keep your hands to yourself and I'll be happy."

The hostess approached them and confirmed there were just the 2 in their party and then led them to a small, round table in the back corner of the restaurant. "Will this be alright?" the hostess, Mandy, asked. At the nod of their heads she set the menus down and informed them that their server, Tim, would be there momentarily to take their drink orders. Kensi sat at the far side of the table so that she could view the entire room with her back safely against the wall. Apparently Sabatino had the same idea and he pulled his chair over so that it was right next to Kensi's. Mandy thought it was really sweet that the gentleman wanted to sit right next to the lady, but in reality Sabatino just wanted the same view that Kensi had.

Kensi looked over at Sabatino and glared at him. She did not appreciate his closeness or how he put his arm around the back of her chair as Deeks (A.K.A Tim) approached their table.

Deeks was amazing at undercover work and was able to keep his facial features and voice pleasant when he came to the table. He quickly introduced himself and asked for their drink orders.

"I'll have scotch on the rocks please."

"Ginger ale for me please." Kensi said as she sent a small smile Deeks' way.

Deeks let his cover drop for a moment as he looked at Kensi worriedly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that between eating the leftover pizza for breakfast and a really crappy day, my stomach isn't at its best."

Deeks dropped his voice so the other tables couldn't hear him "I should have put the pizza in the fridge. I'm sorry. Do you think you should go home?"

"No, I'll be ok. Thanks."

At this point the guys decided they couldn't ignore the conversation they could hear through their coms any longer and Sam jumped in with "Hmmm….couldn't be bothered to put the pizza in the fridge, huh? What else do you think they could have been doing?"

Sam answered with "They could have been watching bad reality T.V. No, there are always commercial breaks to jump up and put away the food. Maybe they were sleeping? Jet lag and all that."

"I think we're getting warmer, Sam. Right room of the house anyway."

Kensi thought she better jump in this conversation quick before it went any further. "Knock it off guys! We are not having this conversation, not now, and not ever!"

Suddenly Grangers voice was booming in everyone's ears. "Can we focus on the op rather than Ms. Blye's evening please? Is everyone in position?"

"Yes sir"

"Yep"

"Ready"

"Of course"

"Uh huh"

"SWAT team is in place. We'll go on your word Callen."

Sabatino, realizing his "date" was about to come to an end decided to get just one more word in with Kensi. He leaned over and whispered into Kensi's ear, the one without the earwig, and said "You would have had a lot more fun last night with me."

That was it. The visual of Sabatino kissing her, touching her, making love to her, caused her stomach to give one last big roll. Kensi knew in that instant her battle to keep that pizza down was lost. She jumped up to try to make it to the restroom but Sabatino was blocking her path and she was trapped in that little corner. She vaguely heard Callen give the SWAT team the order to come in just as she leaned over Sabatino and heaved all over Sabatino's head and lap. Once she threw up that first time she lost all control and it just kept coming. She hadn't had much to eat today but she had been drinking water. Still she was surprised at just how much her stomach pushed out.

When her stomach finally stopped cramping she felt very weak so she just sat back down in her seat and took a few deep breaths. Once she looked up she realized the whole op had gone down while she was sick. The bystanders were being corralled and escorted outside and the SWAT team had all of the terrorists face down on the floor with their hands zip tied behind their backs. Then she looked at Sabatino. She didn't ever think she could feel badly for Sabatino, but at that moment she did. He just sat there with his head bowed, covered from head to toe in undigested pizza, water, and stomach bile. After a moment of remorse her next thought was 'Man, I should chew better.'

For his part Sabatino didn't know what to think. Most of his energy was spent on not throwing up himself and adding to the mess. He couldn't even look up to find the restroom without risking having puke run into his eye or mouth.

Deeks, having seen Kensi get sick out of the corner of his eye, finished securing the scene as quickly as possible so he could go take care of Kensi.

"Kens, are you ok?"

"I'm a little shaky, but my stomach actually feels a lot better."

Deeks pulled the table out of the way so he could get to Kensi. He immediately knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face and then caressed her forehead, cheeks and neck.

"You don't feel feverish. Do you think you can make it to the bathroom to wash up?"

"Yeah. Come with me?"

"Anything for you Sugar bear."

As Kensi began to stand Sam came up and threw a couple bar towels at Sabatino and then made a quick exit to get away from the smell.

Deeks pulled Kensi into his side and said "I guess we don't need those fish guts after all. I'm pretty sure we can consider him put in his place. Good work partner."

Despite how lousy she felt Kensi couldn't help but look up at her boyfriend and smile.

Meanwhile up in ops you could hear a pin drop until Eric breathed out a quiet "Wow". Then the entire room, having realized Sabatino deserved anything he got for being a big enough ass to let them assume he had spent the night with Kensi, burst into laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. Right after I finished the last chapter my husband, one of my kids, and I all came down with a horrible stomach virus. It took me a full week to get back to feeling myself and then it took many weeks to catch up on life and laundry after that. Since then it has just been a matter of getting time with the laptop when I can write. I have yet to tell my husband that I have started writing ff so any writing I do has to be done on the sly when he isn't home. For some reason my writing feels so deeply personal and I'm not ready to tell anyone in my life that I have begun writing. Maybe if I had a friend or family member who actually read ff I would share it with them, but everyone I know would think I'm crazy for reading this stuff, let alone writing it.**

**Also, I played the whole Jack thing just a little differently so make sure you actually read that portion so you know what is going on. If you are a fan of Jack realizing what he lost, don't worry. He will be making an appearance in later chapters.**

**I do not own these characters, I simply play with them. **

_~~Densi~~_

As quickly as he could Deeks got permission from Callen to take Kensi home so she could get cleaned up and tucked into bed. Knowing how resistant Kensi can be when it comes to taking care of herself, Callen instructed Deeks to stay with her and make sure she stays hydrated and gets some rest.

The drive to Kensi's apartment was quiet. Kensi sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed, enjoying the first bit of peace to be had all day. Deeks, wanting to let Kensi rest silently took her hand and held it for the duration of the drive.

Pulling into Kensi's parking spot Deeks put the car in park and then leaned over to give her a kiss on her temple.

"Hey sunshine, we're here. You ready to go inside?"

"Mmm…a shower does sound good."

"Okay. Stay there." Deeks said and then he hopped out of the car, ran around to the passenger side, opened the door and reached across Kensi to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Deeks, what are you doing?"

"Taking care of my best girl" he said with a grin while he scooped her up bridal style.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks' corniness and then wrapped her arms around his neck, deciding to enjoy the moment.

Deeks quickly reached the front door of Kensi's apartment and continued to hold her as she unlocked the door and swung it open. He quickly made his way through the messy living room and put her down when he reached the bathroom.

"Do you want me to run to the store and get you some ginger ale or saltines or anything?"

"No, I really do feel better. Most of my queasiness was stress and Sabatino's disgusting proposition just sent me over the edge. I just want to get cleaned up and then relax a little."

Deeks looked at Kensi and studied her for a moment trying to determine the truthfulness of her answer. Deciding that she was being honest he said "Sounds good. I'll just chill out and wait for you to finish then."

Kensi took a nice long shower, brushed her hair and teeth, and then realizing she didn't bring any clean clothes in with her wrapped her towel around herself and headed to her bedroom. When she entered her room Kensi was distracted by a very sexy looking man lying on her bed with his eyes closed and his hands folded on his chest. Kensi walked over to her side of the bed, crawled up next to Deeks and kissed him on the cheek. Deeks kept his eyes closed but put his arm out so that Kensi could lay her head on his shoulder and snuggle up to him.

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Mmhm"

"You less stressed?"

"A little bit. This helps." Kensi said as she gave Deeks a little squeeze. "Unfortunately, the worst part of the de-brief is yet to come. This morning we tackled the boring part. The part that has my stomach in knots was re-scheduled for tomorrow."

Deeks rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Kensi. He pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching from their chest to their pelvises and their legs were tangled together. Deeks face got very serious.

"Baby, we've been through some pretty tough missions together and some even tougher de-briefs and you have hardly broken a sweat. What is so different this time? What happened over there?"

Kensi took a couple of deep breaths. She knew the mission was classified and that she could get in some serious trouble for talking about it but she trusted Deeks and she knew talking about it would help her deal with everything that came out over there. "Can we maybe go get Monty and go for a walk on the beach? I'd like to talk to you about it, but not here. I don't want to bring that mess into my house, let alone my bed."

"Ok. That sounds good. But while I have you in bed….and very naked" Deeks smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Kensi as he opens her towel "I can think of another way to release some endorphins and reduce your stress levels."

Three hours later Kensi, Deeks, and Monty were at the beach and enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves while they walked. Deeks held Monty's leash with one hand and Kensi's had with the other. Deeks was uncharacteristically quiet while he waited for Kensi to begin her tale.

Kensi was quiet at first because she simply didn't know where to start with the story. Then she was quiet because she did have a little bit of concern about how Deeks would react to the part of her story that involves her ex-fiancé. 'Well, I guess there's only one way to find out' she thought.

After taking a deep breath Kensi finally dives in. "Apparently Granger was contacted by an agent in the CIA named Fred Martin. Agent Martin gave Granger a file on a top secret mission called the White Ghost. Granger was asked to participate in the mission because it was believed the White Ghost was an American, possibly ex-military, working with the Taliban in Afghanistan. He was asked to bring in a sniper because the previous sniper, who happened to have been Sabatino's partner, was found dead in the afghan desert without his head. Granger showed Hetty the file, which included the identity of who they believed may be the White Ghost, and she recommended me for the job. "

"After I got to Afghanistan and was briefed by Granger, the satellite phone arrived and when I called Hetty she told me she suspected there was a mole and to keep my eye out and watch my back. After months of waiting they finally had a location on the White Ghost and I was sent to take him out. When I saw who it was….I couldn't do it. I knew something else must be going on. He would never betray his country like that!"

"Who was it Kens?"

Kensi brought her eyes up to Deeks'. "It was Jack."

"Jack? As in _the_ Jack? Walked out on you on Christmas morning Jack?"

"Yes."

Deeks raised his eyebrows and turned to look out at the ocean in an attempt to get his anger under control. He hated that man for what he did to Kensi.

Kensi, concerned that Deeks was thinking she still harbored feelings for Jack, forged on with her story. "As hurt by him as I was, I knew he could never do what they were accusing him of doing. I went back to the base and told Granger that I knew the man that they were accusing of being the White Ghost. It took a while, but I finally convinced him that something wasn't right between Sabatino's disappearance and the identity of the man the CIA was accusing of being the White Ghost. After some digging we discovered that Jack was in fact CIA and working with Sabatino. When confronted Sabatino admitted that he, Jack, and agent Martin put together the whole charade in order to flush out a mole in the CIA. Jack was wearing a vest and apparently I ruined months of work by not shooting Jack and allowing him to fake his death."

"Hetty, not knowing the truth behind my mission purposely sent me because she didn't believe Jack was capable of the crimes he was accused of and knew I wouldn't take him out."

"The team is still not aware of my connection to Jack and that was the one who sent Granger on a mission to discover the truth that brought down the entire mission. That is what has my stomach in knots. Tomorrow I have to lay my private life out for all to see and take a large portion of the responsibility for wasting months of everyone's time. Of course if Granger hadn't gone charging into the base announcing Jack's true identity and yelling at everyone about being misled the mission probably could have been salvaged."

Deeks reached out to Kensi and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you've had such a hard time."

Kensi hugged Deeks back and relaxed into his embrace.

"And how is Jack? Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

"He's alright I guess. I saw him briefly. Long enough to find out that when he left me he entered into a rehab facility that specialized in PTSD. After that he had a buddy in the CIA that asked for his help and he's been with them ever since."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"It hurts, of course, to know that after he left he never gave me another thought. However, he seems happy with his new life and I am happy with mine." Kensi looked up into Deeks' eyes so that he could see the sincerity in hers, and then raised herself up onto her toes to give him a kiss. It was a sweet kiss in the beginning, but then just as it started to become passionate Monty jumped up onto Deeks' legs and barked, letting him know that he wanted to walk some more. Kensi and Deeks broke their kiss and continued their trek down the beach.

After walking another mile, they decided to turn around and head back. When they got back to the parking lot Deeks began smelling the food trucks and his stomach began rumbling.

"You hungry Sugar Plum, because I could really go for some fish tacos."

"I am starting to feel kind of hungry but I think I'll pass on the tacos and just grab something a little milder when we get back. You go get your tacos though. I don't mind waiting."

"O.K. Here, can you hold Monty for me?"

"Sure."

After a quick kiss Deeks ran over to the food truck and got in line. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kensi squatting down petting Monty and trying to avoid the many kisses Monty was trying to bestow on her. Deeks couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing Kensi happy and enjoying life. Enjoying life with him. That was what she had said and it definitely did his heart and his ego good to hear it. When he turned around he realized it was his turn and quickly made his order. He then scooched down to the pick-up window to get his order. When he turned around to head back to Kensi he saw a familiar face in the line.

"Hi Talia! Howa are you doing?"

Agent Talia DelCampo had seen Deeks in line. Or at least she thought she had. She had really enjoyed her time with Detective Marty Deeks and had been so hopeful of seeing him again that she had mistaken more than one man as him. The most embarrassing had been the time when she grabbed some poor man's arm from behind at the grocery store thinking for sure it was him. Of course since she had purposefully gone to the grocery store closest to Marty's house hoping to run into him she thought for sure it had to be him. But now, after weeks of hoping to see Marty outside of work, it had finally happened and she had to make the most of it.

"Hi! I'm doing really well. How about you?"

"I'm good." Deeks broke out in a big, goofy smile, thinking about how good things had been the last couple of days with Kensi home. "Really good."

Talia, thinking that smile was for her, broke out in a big grin herself. "I'm glad. I'm actually really glad I ran into you. I actually ended up getting a promotion after that case we worked and I was thinking I kind of owe that in part to you and your team so I definitely owe you a round of drinks." There, she thought. That was pretty smooth and not too forward.

Deeks, who had been rather distracted by watching Kensi bend over to pick up some trash in the sand and sticking her delicious ass in the air in the process, quickly looked down at Talia. "That sounds good. We'll do that sometime." Then he quickly put his free hand on Talia's arm saying "Good running into you, but I have to run. I've got someone waiting on me." And with a quick grin he dashed off to Kensi.

"Make a new friend over there?"

"Oh, her?" Deeks quickly turned around and gestured to Agent DelCampo, seeing that she was still watching him. "That's Talia DelCampo, DEA. We worked a case with her while you were gone. Did you want to meet her?"

"No."

"Oh, I see. You're jealous. Boy it doesn't take much for that green eyed monster to come out to play, does it?"

Kensi didn't respond but simply glared at him.

"Oh my God! You did it on purpose didn't you!?"

"Did what on purpose?"

"The bending over, putting your ass in the air. You totally did it on purpose to get my attention! Well, good job. It totally worked. Plus I now have plans for when I get you home."

Kensi was planning on denying her little stunt but with his admit ion of how well it worked and the thought of what his plans may be she was having a hard time keeping a straight face so she simple rolled her eyes at him and walked off toward the car with Monty in tow. She made it about four steps away when she heard Deeks burst out laughing and the sound of his footsteps following behind her.

~~_Densi_~~

**A/N: I am considering writing an "M" rated companion to this chapter that tells the story of what exactly Deeks does with Kensi when he gets her home. Let me know if this is something you want. If I do it the M rated chapter will be posted separate from this story so that it won't affect the rating of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry to get your hopes up just for a note, but I wanted to let everyone who wanted an M rated addition to this story know that it is done and posted under the title Take Her Home. **

**Also, I wanted to let those of you who do not want to read Take Her Home know that the next chapter of Pick Her Up and Take Her Home will be up sometime this week and I will include anything important in that chapter so you won't be missing anything vital.**

**Thank you all so much for your support and patience with me. This is the first story I have ever written and you all have made that a wonderful experience. Blessings to you!**

**Amy aka queenbee6**


	6. Chapter 6

After bringing Kensi back to his place Deeks he fed her and then took her to his bedroom where he explained to her just how every one of her body parts fully captivated his attention for the last five years. After a particularly energetic joining Deeks and Kensi lay in bed cuddling and chatting.

"You know that there is no one on this earth that you need to be jealous of, right? You are the most amazing woman on this planet and, I know this may be too soon to say this, but I'm going to say it anyway because it's how I feel, I love you Kensi. I have for quite a while now."

Kensi couldn't help but get glassy eyed. She looked Deeks in the eyes, smiled, and said "I love you too Deeks." I didn't even know it was possible to love someone as much as I do you.

Deeks understood what she wasn't saying. That this 'thing' of theirs was more than she ever had with Jack. Deeks leaned down and kissed Kensi, pouring out all the love he had for her, and she did the same in return. When they broke the kiss Kensi tucked her head into Deeks' neck, gave him a squeeze, and settled in to go to sleep.

Kensi woke up the next morning alone. She was disappointed until she realized that it was the smell of coffee and something yummy cooking that brought her to consciousness in the first place. Kensi grabbed Deeks shirt off the ground on her way out of the bedroom and slipped it on over her head and walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning Deeks. Something smells delicious"

"Good morning sunshine. Someone looks rather delicious this morning." Deeks said as he leered at her.

"Well thank you. Now, are you going to feed me or what?"

"Haha! It's all about the food for you isn't it?"

"A girl has to have her priorities." She said as she sat down at the table that already had silverware, a glass of orange juice, and syrup sitting on it.

"Well, I think yours might be a little out of order, but we'll work on that another day." Deeks said as he brought Kensi a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and a mug full of steaming coffee made just the way she likes it. After setting the mug and plate down Deeks leaned over and gave Kensi a tender good morning kiss. He then brought his own plate and mug to the table and they ate together in companionable silence.

"Thanks for breakfast." Kensi said as she took her dishes to the sink. "I'm going to go get in the shower." Then as she walked back by the table she realized she had dropped her napkin so she bent over to pick it up. When she did so the shirt she was wearing rode up to give Deeks quite the view, making him realize that she hadn't bothered to put any panties on.

Deeks jumped up, put his dishes in the sink as well and then rushed off to join Kensi in the shower.

Once clean and dressed, Kensi and Deeks headed to the car. Deeks had decided that it would be best to drop Kensi off at the boat shed this morning and hopefully get a chance to talk to Sabatino and make sure he wasn't going to be pulling anything or making Kensi's day any harder. While he was driving Deeks reached over and grabbed Kensi's hand.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember that in a few hours time this will all be over and you'll be back in the mission giving Sam and Callen a bad time."

That got a little smile out of her. "Thanks Deeks. I feel a lot better about this than I did yesterday, but I can't help but stress about it a little bit."

"Ok, just know that no matter what, when this is all over I'll still be here loving you."

"Wow, that was really cheesy, but really sweet." She said before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

A few minutes later Deeks pulled up outside of the boat house and saw the entire team, except Granger, standing outside chatting.

The team saw Deeks and Kensi approaching them and the fact that they were riding in together wasn't lost on the team.

As Kensi and Deeks approached the team she greeted them. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Granger got a call and asked us all to wait out here." Sabatino replied. "Um, listen guys." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up rather sheepishly. " I owe you an apology for yesterday. What I did was wrong. I never should have put you in that situation Kensi. I came clean to the team last night about where I was the night before last and that I basically blackmailed you into going along with everything yesterday. I hope you can eventually forgive me. I know it won't be easy."

Did you tell them what you used to blackmail me?

"No, he didn't." Booker said. "But I think we already knew. That hickey on your neck confirms it though."

"WHAT?!" Kensi yelled as her hand flew up to her neck to try to figure out where there might be a mark as her head whipped around to Deeks looking at him accusingly.

The team burst into laughter. "Don't worry, there isn't a mark. But now we know we were right."

Deeks and Kensi's eyes got as big as saucers as they looked at each other and silently communicated their concern.

"It's all good Kensi. We won't say anything to Granger. We're just glad to see you so happy."

"Um, thanks. We really appreciate that."

"Wow, alrighty, I guess I had better take off." Deeks looked around at the entire team. "It was really nice to meet you all. Thanks for looking out for my girl for me. Sabatino, as long as you've learned your lesson and we don't have a repeat of any part of the last few days, we're cool." He then looked over at Kensi, put a hand on her lower back and said "See you this afternoon. Give me a call if you need a ride back to the mission."

"Ok, bye." Kensi said as she watched him run back to the car. As she turned around to face the team she heard her phone beep, alerting her to an incoming text message. She took out her phone and opened the message, seeing that it was from Deeks.

_**I love you. Xoxo**_

She quickly typed out her return message.

_**I love you too, babe. Xoxo**_

Just then Granger walked out of the boatshed and told the team "Hey, I have some interesting news for you guys. Come on in and we'll get down to business."

_~~Densi~~_

Talia was sitting at her desk in her office thinking. She wasn't thinking about her promotion, the paperwork that was piled up on the side of her desk, or the new case file she had been given that morning. She was thinking about Marty Deeks. He had monopolized her thoughts ever since she worked the case with him. You can learn a lot about a person from working with them. Marty had impressed her. He was good looking. There was no denying that. She was physically drawn to the stereotypical surfer type, but never pursued a relationship with one because usually they were as shallow as a kiddie pool. Not Marty though. He had a strength and depth of character she had rarely encountered. Combine that with a great sense of humor and the loyalty he showed for his team, and she was hooked.

He did seem a little too attached to his partner though. However, Marty was smart and everyone knows that becoming romantically entangled with your partner is at best a disaster and at worst career suicide. She had gently reminded him of that fact and she was sure he listened. No doubt he was just letting himself get carried away because she was gone and he was worried about her. She was sure the partner was nothing to worry about.

The woman who was at the beach though, she was a slight concern. Who was she? She was beautiful, that was for sure. Her complexion was too dark to be Marty's sister. A cousin maybe? No, there was definitely a bit of a flirty vibe there. They didn't touch though. Talia was sure that if Marty was in a relationship he would be very physically affectionate. Hell, he didn't even buy her any tacos and she knew he was too much of a gentleman to buy himself something and not his girlfriend. Friends, they must just be friends.

Talia felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been so worried and tense ever since seeing Marty talking to that woman, leaving with that woman, but now she was sure that he wasn't in a relationship with her. Now, to figure out how to make him hers before _that_ woman makes a move on him…..

_~~Densi~~_

Deeks, Sam, and Callen had been stuck at their desks all morning doing paperwork. About 1:00 they looked up to see Kensi, Granger, and Sabatino walk into the mission.

"Hey Granger." Sam greeted "What's he doing here?" gesturing to Sabatino, who up until that point had only been allowed into the boat shed.

"Agent Sabatino will be doing some liaising between us and the CIA for the next few days."

"Really?" Callen asked with a lift of his eyebrows and a quick glance toward Hetty.

"Really." Henrietta and I agreed that considering the circumstances, it would be for the best.

"And what circumstances would those be?"

"Classified circumstances, Agent Callen. Agent Blye, you may join your team, Sabatino, you're with me." Granger said as he walked up the stairs toward ops.

Deeks decided that with Granger gone it was now safe to enter the conversation. "Hey Kensalina, we were just talking about going to lunch at that new burger joint down the street. Do you want to join us?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She said as everyone headed out the door.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this one wasn't quite as fun as the other chapters but you guys asked me to continue the story and to do that I have to build to the next part of the story line. The next chapter will include more Talia and Sam and Callen will hopefully be finding out about Kensi and Deeks' relationship. I haven't exactly figured out how I'm going to do that though so if anyone has an idea that hasn't already been done 10 times I would love to hear it. It will help get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks again for all your support. Hugs! Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Callen all came walking slowly back into the mission after lunch. As they sat down Deeks said "Man, I hope we don't get called out onto a case any time soon. I'm about to fall into a food coma. Not so good for catching bad guys."

Callen looked over at Deeks with a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You're such a lightweight! Kensi ate half of your food plus all of hers."

"That is a testament to my fitness. It isn't healthy to eat so much in one sitting. I prefer to eat small meals throughout the day to keep from stretching my stomach out, which leads to over eating and gaining unwanted pounds."

"Well, consider my stomach stretched." Sam said as he leaned back in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

Kensi, who hadn't been paying much attention to the banter but had been focused on the paperwork on her desk, popped her head up and looked at Deeks. "Hey, do you have any Twinkies left?"

Sam and Callen's jaws dropped and they just stared at her as Deeks rolled his eyes and leaned over to check his desk drawer for any Twinkies that may have gotten shoved to the back over the last 5 months.

"No, you are out in there. I was talking about the stash in your locker."

"You mean my stash in my locker, in the _men's_ locker room? How do you even know about that one?"

"Never mind that" Callen interrupted "how do you still have room for dessert after eating all of your food plus half of Deeks'?"

Sabatino, who had been walking down the stairs during the latter part of this conversation, piped in. "It's no surprise she pigged out on decent food after what we've been eating in the desert. You can only eat so much roasted buzzard."

"Ah, no wonder Kensi isn't falling at your feet. Everyone knows the key to her heart lies in prepackaged pastries filled with sugar, preservatives, and cream." Deeks said.

"I see where I went wrong now." Sabatino replied with a smile as he walked out to the courtyard to make a phone call.

Sam looked over at Kensi after Deeks left to go find a Twinkie and asked "That one, gesturing out to the courtyard, make a play for you or somethin'?"

"Yep."

Callen sat up straighter in his chair. "And…..?"

"Well, clearly he crashed and burned, G. Seems to be taking it pretty well though, yeah?"

"Yep. We're good."

"Good, 'cause if he's giving you a bad time girl, you know you just have to say the word and we'll take care of it."

"I know Sam, but really, it's fine. Deeks already took care of it."

"I guess we trained him well, huh Sam?"

"Ha! I don't think we had to train him to do that."

"Good point."

Kensi just rolled her eyes at them. Five minutes later Deeks had returned, Kensi had eaten her Twinkie, and the entire team was tucked into desks working on paperwork.

At the end of the work day Sam invited Kensi and the rest of the team to drinks, but Kensi asked for a rain check since she had grocery shopping to do and Deeks said he had to go with her in order to make sure she put something other than Twinkies and Hershey's bars in the cart. An hour later Kensi and Deeks stood in the dairy section putting some almond milk in the cart, hoping it was the last item they needed.

"Ok, I've got all my food, food for you to cook when you're at my place, and your breakfast and snack foods. Is that everything?"

"Not quite, wait here. I'll be right back." Deeks said as he walked over to the personal hygiene section. Kensi just stood there waiting to see what on earth he needed from that section of the store. He already had deodorant and a toothbrush at her place from before they were even together. A couple minutes later Deeks walked back and put two boxes of condoms in the cart.

"Wow! You're really optimistic!"

"Ha! Not exactly. I happened to notice this morning that the box of condoms at my place actually expired a few months ago. I thought it was possible you had the same situation at your house, so to be safe I grabbed a box for us both."

Kensi just looked at him with eyes bulging out of her head and her mouth hanging open while Deeks looked down at her with a calm, relaxed smile. When she finally collected herself a couple of minutes later she said "I have so many questions but I don't think the grocery store is the ideal place for this conversation. Let's go check out and take all of this back to my place."

~~_Densi~~_

Talia was relieved to be wrapping up her day. It had been so hard to concentrate on anything since her run in with Marty. She couldn't get over how good he had looked, how happy he had been. Happy to see her, or to be out with that other woman? As much as she had convinced herself that they weren't together, she couldn't seem to shake the jealousy. Talia had resolved on calling Marty and setting up a time for that drink, but then she realized she didn't have his number. She had Hetty's card, but no one else on the team and frankly that woman frightened her a little. She just seemed a little too perceptive and she didn't want her desire for Marty to be in her bed known to that many people until she was able to make it happen. She supposed she would just have to keep visiting places she guessed might be frequented by Marty until she ran into him again. Tonight she was tired and not just a little bit horney from having been thinking of and daydreaming about Marty all day. A trip to the grocery store for a nice bottle of wine to relax with and a one of those pre-made meals they have in the Deli section was definitely in order. Today she decided to try going to the natural foods store near the boat house since she had never had any luck at the one near Marty's house.

Talia had put her meal and her wine in the small carrying basket and had trolled most of the isles in search of her favorite blonde surfer when she realized she needed to grab some coffee creamer as well while she was there. As she approached the dairy isle she saw the woman Marty had been with the night before just standing there with a full grocery cart. Talia was deciding whether or not to introduce herself and find out who this woman was when she saw Marty approaching her with something in his hands. She couldn't quite make out what it was until she heard the woman exclaim how optimistic he was as he tossed the boxes into the cart. Condoms. Shit. He was buying condoms with this woman. In just a split second her world crumbled. But then she heard his explanation. He realized the condoms at his house had expired. He was just buying her some in case hers had too? Clearly they weren't sleeping together if his condoms were expiring! She was on top of the world again. He could still be hers. The thought that maybe he had checked the expiration date because he had seen her last night and he had the same ideas she did sent her soaring. Boy that woman was really shocked. She just kept staring at Marty like a deer in headlights. Clearly she wasn't such a good friend if his lack of frequent sexual partners surprised her that much. Talia initially thought Marty was a playboy too, but then her time spent with him taught her that he was a very sincere man that wouldn't play with a woman's feelings that way. Oh no! That woman is telling him she wants to go check out and go back to her place. Well, Talia wasn't going to let this opportunity to speak to Marty pass her by, and if she could get him away from this woman, even better.

"Marty Deeks?" She called out as if she wasn't fully aware it was him.

Deeks whipped his head around and saw Talia standing behind them. "Oh, hi Talia. This is a surprise. What are the odds of running into you two days in a row?"

"I don't know. You're not stalking me now are you?" She said flirtatiously.

"Ha! Definitely not, but since we were here first maybe I should ask you the same thing."

Talia smiled and laughed on the outside but on the inside she was rationalizing her behavior as increasing her chances of meeting him, not stalking.

Kensi bumped Deeks' arm with her elbow, trying to get his attention and hoping to communicate that she wants to leave, not stand here talking to this woman that clearly wanted nothing more than to get into her boyfriend's pants.

Deeks didn't get the message, either that or completely ignored it (let's be honest, that was probably the more likely of the two). "Talia, let me introduce you to my partner, Kensi Blye. Kensi, this is Talia DelCampo she's with the DEA" he said as if he hadn't explained who she was yesterday.

'The partner. Shit, this is the partner he seemed so enamored with. Well, I'll just have to up my game' she thought. Talia stuck out her hand to greet Kensi. "It's nice to finally meet you. I heart a lot about you when you were gone."

Kensi took a deep breath, remembering what Deeks had told her the night before. He loves her, only her and anyone else pales in comparison. She resolved to be nice, for now at least. "Hi. It's good to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of Shaggy here. Lord knows he could always use the help." She said as she sent a teasing smile Deeks' way.

Talia, wanting to pull Marty's attention away from Kensi, ran her hand through her hair as she said "So Marty, about that drink. If you're free we could meet up tonight. It is Friday night after all."

"Um, thanks Talia but I actually have plans tonight. I have to help this one, gesturing toward Kensi, get all this stuff home before I cook her dinner and she fills me in on a meeting I missed this morning."

Talia, realizing she lost this round, smiled and reached in her pocket for her card. "Well, here's my card. Give me a call when you get a chance and we'll figure it out. It was nice to meet you Kensi. Have a good night." As she waked away she thought about how she handled the situation and she was proud of herself. It was so tempting to call Kensi by the wrong name when she was leaving but she was smart enough to realize that as Kensi's partner Marty was bound to be protective of her and insulting her wouldn't earn her any points. She would simply be patient. Deeks had her card and he would surely call her soon.

After Talia left Kensi looked at Deeks with her 'I told you so' look and said "So, are you willing to admit that she wants to jump your bones now?"

"I never denied it. I just said that I love you and because of that you have no need to be jealous."

"Well, whatever. We have bigger things to worry about, like expired condoms."

"And we'll talk about that as soon as we get out of this PG rated zone and into the car."

Kensi managed to hold her tongue through the check-out line and even while they were in the parking lot, but the second they were both in the car with the doors shut she burst. "Expired? What do you mean expired? How can that happen? I thought plastic lasted forever! How long has it been since you had sex? How long are they good for before they expire! Why didn't you mention this earlier? Holy Crap! Here I was thinking we were being smart and safe and it turns out we may as well not have bothered! I could be pregnant Deeks! Do you realize what that would mean? Pregnant! Big belly! Not able to work! A BABY! I don't know what to do with babies! We would have to tell everyone about us! They could send you off somewhere horrible this time and I would never see you again! I can't raise a baby by myself Deeks!" By this time Kensi had tears running down her cheeks and she was waving her hands around like a crazy person.

Deeks calmly reached over and grabbed Kensi's hands, bringing them down to her lap and holding them there while he put his face in front of hers, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Kensi, calm down. It's ok. It's going to be ok." He then released her hands and pulled her into a hug, letting her wipe her tears on away on his t-shirt where her face was buried in his shoulder. "Honey, first of all there is no way on this earth I would let anyone take me away from you. If, and that's a big if, by some chance you got pregnant I would never leave you. If that means going back to LAPD or back to being a lawyer, so be it. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you. And would it be such a horrible thing to have a baby with me? Huh? I know it wouldn't be ideal for it to happen now, but I'm in this for the long haul Kens."

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. As long as you are there to help me, anyway." Her words were muffled because she still had her face pressed into his shirt, but he was able to make them out and he loved her all the more for what she had said. He knew this was a huge step for Kensi to even say that much.

Suddenly she sat up and pulled away from him while exclaiming "But my God! How could this happen?"

"Wow, you really needed to pay more attention during sex ed. Kens, condoms are made of silicone, not plastic, and over time can become dried out and brittle meaning it can have small holes or tears that are too small to be seen with the human eye. That's why they have expiration dates on the box. Generally they are only good for a couple of years. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but I didn't want you freaking out while you were at work. Besides aren't you on birth control anyway?"

"No, I was before I left but when I left I didn't have time to stock up. I just had what was in my purse and I knew I wouldn't need it over there anyway. I haven't had time to get to my Gynecologist since we got back so I could get a new prescription since my old one has expired."

"Well, that definitely increases the risks, but my stash only expired a few months ago so I'm sure they were fine. The real worry is how long ago yours did."

"Well considering I have no idea when I bought them, I'm going to guess a while ago."

"Well, why don't we just wait to see how long ago it was before we stress out, ok? Now, let's get this ice cream home before it melts?"

"Yes, the only think that could be worse than an unplanned pregnancy is melted Ben and Jerry's." Kensi said sarcastically.

When they got back to Kensi's place Deeks started unloading groceries while Kensi raced into the house to look at the expiration date on her box of condoms. Deeks knew it wasn't good news when he heard her cursing before he could even get in the door. He put the bags on the table and when he saw Kensi walk out of the bedroom he asked "When?"

"February"

"Well, that's not so bad"

"2013"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh"

Deeks could tell that Kensi was on the verge of tears so he tried to calm her down. "Look Kens, I know this is scary but we'll get through it. No matter what. We'll just take this one step at a time. Worrying won't help so why don't you go make an appointment with your doctor and I'll finish taking care of the groceries."

Deeks calm demeanor helped calm Kensi even more than his reassuring words. Truth be told, Kensi already knew Deeks would stick with her no matter what. She would never have allowed things to go this far if she thought for a second he would behave any differently. But if Deeks wasn't scared then she knew there was no reason for her to be.

By the time Kensi came out of the bedroom Deeks had all of the groceries put away and was starting on dinner. "How does chicken alfredo sound?"

"Heavenly" Kensi said with a smile as she came up behind Deeks and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "I have an appointment tomorrow evening at 6:00. Come with me?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to and still keep things with us under wraps, but I'll try."

"You know what? Never mind. I have to have a PAP and that would just be all kinds awkward, and there is no sense in you coming just to sit in the waiting room. I'll be fine. Meet you at your place after?"

"You sure?"

"Yep. I got this."

Deeks turned around and embraced Kensi, giving her a long, slow, deep kiss before saying "You do. And I've got you."

Kensi laughed at his corniness and slapped him in the chest before pulling away and hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter next to where he was working on the stovetop.

"So, I have some interesting news."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Turns out the CIA found there mole despite, or I guess because, all our bumbling. Only a few guys stayed behind to pack up the operation, Jack, Matt, and a guy everyone called Digger. I have no idea what his real name is. Anyway, apparently Digger was the mole and when he snuck out of camp one night Jack followed him. Turns out he was meeting up with his Taliban connections to let them know what had happened and that he was being transferred they told him he was to be punished for his failure and they killed him."

"Granger got a call from Jack explaining everything this morning so even though we had to go over everything that caused the mission to break down initially Granger was feeling generous enough to skim over things like what exactly my connection to Jack was and there wasn't a bunch of people trying to place blame on anyone else."

"That's great Kens. I'm glad everything worked out." He said as he leaned over and gave Kensi a quick peck on the lips. "Now could you please go set the table, because dinner is going to be ready soon."

**A/N: I am so sorry! I told you all that Callen and Sam would find out about Kensi and Deeks' relationship in this chapter and obviously they didn't. I promise it will absolutely happen in the next chapter, in fact the next chapter revolves almost exclusively around them finding out. **

**For those of you who are worried about this turning into one of those "pregnancy, rush to the alter, sunshine and rainbows" fics, don't worry. It won't. I do enjoy that kind of story sometimes but this won't be one of them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you very much to all of you who have followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. When I wrote the first chapter I expected it to be the only chapter and if 10 people liked it I would have been ecstatic. I can't even begin to tell you how encouraging it is to have almost 150 people following this story, not to mention 85 positive reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Also, for those of you who haven't noticed I have been writing M rated chapters that go along with some of the chapters in this story. If you enjoy that sort of thing it is titled Take Her Home.**

**This chapter has a strong T rating**

_~~Densi~~_

The next morning Deeks woke up later than usual. When he reached out for Kensi and came up empty handed he opened his eyes to look around just as Kensi walked out of the bathroom all showered, dressed, and ready for the day.

"Bummer"

"What's a bummer?" Kensi asked when she looked over at Deeks.

"Well, for starters there's the fact that you are already dressed. Then there's the fact that we have to go to work this morning which means I have to keep my hands to myself all day, or at least as long as we are anywhere that may have surveillance cameras." He said as he wagged his eyebrows.

"I don't like it any more than you do, you know, but we agreed that we should never give Granger any hard proof of our relationship and I wouldn't put it past him to try checking surveillance cameras everywhere we go if he starts to get suspicious."

"I get that, but why do you have to be dressed already?" He whined.

Kensi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed giving Deeks a quick kiss before telling him "Because I needed to be ready in time to drop you off at your apartment before I head into work early."

Deeks reached up and scratched his head before looking at Kensi in an adorably confused manner asking "Why are you going in early?"

"I have to leave an hour early for my doctor's appointment, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Deeks said as he quickly reached out and grabbed Kensi, pulling her down to his chest. "But I was really hoping for a quick roll in the hay this morning." He said before giving her a very heated kiss.

Kensi broke the kiss and reached down to rub his erection while saying "I can tell, but it isn't going to happen. You'll just have to save this for later." Then she pulled herself away from him and walked out of the bedroom saying "We leave in 10."

Deeks hollered "NOT NICE KENSALINA!"

Kensi poked her head back into the bedroom "That's not what you said last night. In fact you said, and I quote, 'Ohhhh, that's nice baby. Keep doing that. Just like that'."

"Oh my god! That is not helping!" Deeks groaned

Kensi quickly removed herself from the doorway with a laugh and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to drink while she waited for Deeks. While she was waiting she decided it would be really fun to keep Deeks on edge all day, plus it would help keep her mind off of her upcoming appointment and all that it could imply, so she reached down and unbuttoned another button on her shirt. It wasn't enough to make the shirt unprofessional, but it would be enough to give Deeks a view of her cleavage if she bent over in front of him.

After waiting for 10 minutes Kensi walked over to the front door and said "Are you coming Deeks?" She could swear she heard a grumbled "Clearly not." Before seeing Deeks come around the corner and following her out the door. Kensi just smiled and thought 'this is going to be fun'.

When Deeks got to work he walked into an empty bull pen. He walked over to his desk and set his bag on his chair preparing to get his laptop out when he noticed a small spray bottle and some other gadgets sitting on Sam's desk right next to where it met his. Deeks picked up the spray bottle and squirted a bit into the air, trying to figure out what it was. It had a bit of a chemically smell so Deeks decided it must be cleanser and sprayed some on his desk before grabbing a paper towel and wiping it clean. Then he pulled out his computer and put it on his desk. He sat down, thinking he could get a head start on some paperwork he needed to fill out for LAPD. When he heard some noise coming from the gym he planted both hands on his desk and stood up to see what all the excitement was about.

When he walked into the gym he saw Kensi and Nell celebrating and Sam and Callen arguing about whose fault it was they lost the basketball game.

"Oooo….got whipped by a couple of girls did ya?"

"Shut it Deeks" Sam said. "These girls play dirty."

"Hey, who are you calling girls?" Nell asked

"Yeah, we are fully grown women, you know." Kensi said with a saucy look toward Deeks.

Deeks mumbled "I am aware." Just before Eric walked in and announced that Kensi and Deeks were needed up in ops while Hetty wanted to talk to Sam and Callen at her desk. They all left the gym with Eric and Nell in the lead, then Sam and Callen, followed by Kensi and Deeks. Kensi was pulling her shirt out and letting it go repeatedly in an effort to cool off, giving Deeks a lovely view. When Kensi saw where Deeks' eyes were she threw her head back and said "Boy that game sure got me worked up." She heard Deeks squeak before she quickly walked ahead of him, giving him a view of her backside clad in tight denim as she walked up the stairs. She finished walking to ops with a rather satisfied looking smile while Deeks trailed behind, still trying to collect himself.

Nell and Eric quickly briefed them on their mission. To locate and return the 19 year old son of an admiral who had been missing for the last few days after partying rather hard at a friend's house. They showed them a cell phone recording of the boy, Richard, clearly drunk and making out with a blonde woman that neither Richard's father or the party host was able to identify. After watching the footage a couple of times Kensi realized that the girls outfit, a white button down shirt and short black skirt, could be that of a server.

"Was there a caterer at this party?"

"Yes, a company called sunshine and rainbows" Nell said.

"Well, I guess that's where we'll start. Come on Shaggy."

"I wonder what Sam and Callen are doing while we track down a wayward navy brat." Deeks said as they walked down the stairs."

"We get to do some training with Sabatino this morning and then this afternoon he's going to show us the latest spy gadgets the CIA is using." Callen answered.

"What!? That's not fair!"

"Tough break Kensi. Maybe if you get back in time you can at least see Sabatino's toys."

"Ugh. That sounded so wrong. You are not playing with his toys Kensi!" Deeks said

"Are you jealous Deeks?" Kensi said as she advanced on him "Are you worried that his toys are bigger and better than yours?"

"Uh….um…..uh….whoa, what?"

Kensi burst into laughter and backed away from Deeks. Soon everyone but Deeks was laughing uncontrollably. Kensi eventually pulled herself together enough to grab Deeks by the arm and pull him out to the parking lot.

Once the door closed Sabatino looked over at Callen and asked "Are they always like that?" He couldn't believe they would play like that in front of their coworkers that they were trying to hide their relationship from.

"Yeah, they always act like that. It's part of what makes their weird partnership work."

Sabatino decided to feel out how much they knew about Kensi and Deeks relationship. "Are they together?"

"No, man. They flirt and they play around but there's nothing to it. Kensi doesn't do relationships. Never made it past a second date as long as I've known her." Sam answered.

"And how long has that been?"

"7 years now."

"And how long have Kensi and Deeks been partners?"

"5 years. They had a rough start, but they've found a way to make it work. The flirting and teasing has turned out to be quite entertaining."

"Wow. That's a long time. I guess it explains how close they are and how comfortable they are with each other." Sabatino said while realizing just how oblivious the team was. 'I'd like to be a fly on that wall when they find out the truth' he thought.

"What has gotten into you today?" Deeks asked once he and Kensi were in their car and on the way to the catering company.

"Me? Nothing." She said looking very innocent. "You have to admit you stepped right into that one."

Deeks looked over at her and could tell she was trying just a little too hard to look innocent and oblivious to everything she had been doing and saying. He decided to just let it go for now and concentrate on the case. "So, do you think there's anything going on here other than a rich, spoiled navy brat partying a little too hard?"

"I doubt it."

At the catering company they were able to confirm that the girl in the photo was an employee of theirs and got her name, Brandy, and address. When they got to the house they knocked but didn't get an answer. They couldn't see anything suspicious but they could smell pot.

"Shall we?" Deeks asked, gesturing toward the door.

"Of course" Kensi answered as she bent over, ass in the air, to pick the lock. Kensi could feel Deeks' eyes on her so she said "I guess we know now he's just partying. I'm glad we won't be walking in to find someone impaled with a rod or something."

"That's it! You are absolutely doing this on purpose. I'm warning you. You need to stop."

Kensi stood and turned around looking all innocent and confused. "What are you talking about? I'm hungry and I was hoping we wouldn't walk into anything that would cause me to lose my appetite before we can go to lunch."

"You are a horrible liar Kens." Deeks said as Kensi opened the door to the house. "You need to stop before I embarrass both of us. This constant hard-on you have me running around with is bad enough. If you keep poking the bear I can't vouch for my self-control.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks and withdrew her weapon, waiting for Deeks to do the same before heading into the house. They carefully cleared the house, which reeked of alcohol, pot and sex. When they arrived at the bedroom they found their missing navy brat laying naked on the bed, both hands and feet secured to all four corners of the bed, with Brandy lying naked on top of him. Kensi quickly left the room, returning moments later with a bucket of water. Deeks just looked on amused as Kensi walked over to the couple and dumped the water on both their heads, effectively waking them up.

"Come on Barbie, let's get you some clothes." She said as she pulled the girl up and pushed her towards the walk-in closet that was just on the other side of the bedroom. "Could you um….take care of that?" She asked Deeks, glancing quickly at Richard.

"Sure thing Princess." He said as he looked over at Richard and chuckled.

"Dude, you got to think these things through a little better. You could start by letting your Dad know if you are going to go off the radar for a while."

"Just get me out of here man. And uh, could you do me a favor and not tell my Dad the exact circumstances you found me in?"

"If he asks for specifics I have to tell him, but I doubt he will. The smell of you is enough to give him the big picture. Now, get your clothes on and let's get out of here."

After Kensi and Deeks dropped Richard off with his father they decided to go to lunch before heading back to the mission. They went to a café that had a nice outdoor area where they could eat. The food was good and Kensi decided to keep 'poking the bear'. She hummed and moaned the entire time she ate, driving Deeks crazy and also drawing the attention of the neighboring tables as well. As soon as the bill was paid Deeks pulled Kensi out of her chair and drug her out of the café. He continued to pull her by the hand into the alley way and to over to the far side of the dumpster, where they couldn't be seen from the street. He gently pushed her against the stucco wall and leaned in to kiss her passionately. His hands were everywhere, first on her breasts, then down her sides and around to her ass, pulling her close so that she could feel just how worked up he was. When she pushed and rubbed against him he pulled away just enough to get his hand between them, rubbing her between her legs from the outside of her jeans until she was just on the verge of climaxing. He then pulled away completely and said "Let's go see what the boys are up to at ops."

Kensi just stood there in a trance. Her arousal was making it hard to process what just happened. When she finally realized what was happening she pushed off the wall and glared at him while telling him "You're an ass."

Deeks just laughed. "You don't like what your medicine tastes like huh?"

When they arrived at the mission Callen, Sam, and Sabatino were gathered around Sam's desk. Curious, Deeks walked over to them to see what they were doing while Kensi went over to Hetty's office to fill her in on their case.

"What are you guys up to?" Deeks asked as he approached the other guys.

"I'm showing them some of the latest CIA toys."

"Sounds fun."

"So this is a new contact spray. If you want to get someone's finger prints or a security code you just spray this on their computer or glass, or anything they may touch and it is immediately on their hands and it marks everything they touch for about 48 hours. All you have to do is take a black light like this one and shine it on whatever they touched to see their fingerprints."

"Ah man! Are you serious? I totally thought that was cleanser and I cleaned my desk with it this morning."

Callen looked at Deeks incredulously. "Are you serious? Why would you do that?"

"I was just trying to keep our workplace clean and tidy."

Sam laughed and told Sabatino to turn on the black light so they could see what all Deeks had touched so far that day. Sabatino turned on the light and Deeks' desk was simply glowing. Everyone was laughing when Sabatino turned the light on Deeks and they could see his finger prints everywhere he had touched his face, sides, and even where he had adjusted his pants. Everyone started laughing again.

Kensi had finished briefing Hetty on their morning assignment when she heard the guys burst out laughing a second time. She quickly reminded Hetty that she needed to leave early and then headed over to where they guys were in the bull pen.

"What's going on over here?"

Sabatino turned around, black light still on and in his hand as he started to explain. "I was just showing the guys…."

"SHIT! Are you kidding me?" Callen belted out

At the same time Sam could be heard yelling "HOLY MOTHER OF…damn it Deeks!"

All Deeks could do is look on in horror as Kensi stood there with his glowing purple hand prints lit up all over Kensi's face, neck, breasts, sides, and of course down the front of her jeans and between her legs. His stupor didn't last long however because in just a matter of seconds Callen and Sam were flying at Deeks, fists ready. Lucky for him Sabatino happened to be standing between Deeks and his attackers and he tried to hold them back as Deeks made an attempt at calming them down. "Look guys, I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out this way. We're not just messing around. It's serious."

The guys were starting to calm down a little when Kensi stepped forward and asked what was going on. When the guys looked over at her and saw the evidence of exactly where Deeks' hands had been once again they got mad all over again. Surprisingly it was Sabatino that was able to get them to calm down a little and take the discussion outside.

Kensi followed the guys out the front door and down the road a little bit, and was the first to speak. Would you guys mind telling me what the hell is going on here?

Deeks walked over next to Kensi, where he felt just a little safer because he hoped she would protect him from their teammates, and told her about the contact solution on his hands and that everything he touches glows under the black light. It took her a minute, but she finally remembered what happened after lunch and just what the guys must have seen. She turned bright red and reached over and punched Deeks in the arm. "This is all your fault you know!"

"What? No." Then Deeks looked over at the guys who were watching them. "We'll talk about just who's fault this is later. Right now let's keep me alive." He then turned to Sam and Callen who were shooting daggers at him with their eyes. "Look guys, like I said, this is serious. We didn't just jump into this one day. We really put a lot of thought into this decision and we're really happy with it. Right Kens?"

"Kensi looked up at him and couldn't help but crack a little smile. "Right"

"How long has this been going on?" Callen asked

Kensi, who was still looking at Deeks, answered "Since right before I left for Afghanistan."

Sam looked at Called and raised his eyebrows, and then he turned and looked at Deeks and Kensi, who now that he looked appeared very much in love. "I don't know. I'm going to have to think about this, but that black light stays off. You got me Sabatino? And Deeks, you and me are going to have words."

Deeks gulped. "Sure, man."

"Guys, look. I know you're upset, and the way you found out isn't helping, but could you do us a favor and keep this under wraps. We haven't talked to Hetty yet but I'm sure she knows. Our real concern is what Granger will do if he finds out."

Callen decided it was time to join the conversation too. "Alright, this stays here for now, and we'll talk soon." Callen said while giving Deeks a very pointed look."

Suddenly both Sam and Callen looked at Sabatino. "Man, why aren't you surprised by any of this? Did you know about these two clowns?"

"Um, yeah I did."

Sam then looked at Kensi and Deeks. "Not cool."

"Ugh! It's not like we told him on purpose!" Kensi said as she rolled her eyes. "He just showed up at my house and figured it out for himself. Look, I have to go. I'll see you ladies later." She then leaned in towards Deeks' ear and whispered. "I'll see you at your place after the appointment. I love you."

Deeks whispered back "I love you too, but you are in serious trouble for this morning."

Kensi pulled back and said in a normal voice "Promise?"

"Yes"

Callen couldn't resist. "What? No, you know what? I don't want to know."

A few hours later Kensi knocked on Deeks' door and when he answered it she marched in, plopped onto the couch and said "I hate waiting!"

"What?"

"Waiting. I hate waiting. Apparently I have to wait for two weeks before I can find out whether or not I'm pregnant PLUS I can't start any birth control until after my next period because if I am pregnant the hormones could be bad for the baby."

Deeks sat down next to Kensi and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "So for two weeks we wait. We'll probably be so busy with work that it will fly by. Now, for a distraction this evening, let's talk about your behavior today….."

**A/N: I have zero skill when it comes to creating graphics, so if anyone feels inspired to help me out with that for this story I would greatly appreciate it. Have a good weekend and keep your eye out for the next chapter of Take Me Home. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for to all the readers, followers, favorites, and reviews for this story. Without you it would have been over with just the one chapter. Hugs! -Amy**

Kensi was in a deep, peaceful, wonderful sleep, that is until a certain surfer began nuzzling her neck, peppering kisses in that place she loves so much. As much as she was enjoying this attention she did not appreciate being awoken so early on a Saturday morning. She groaned as she pushed Deeks' face away from her.

"Go away." She mumbled.

"Oh no, did you forget about our little bet last night? I bet you that I could get you to admit to your little game yesterday and beg me to take you. I won, and that means you get up and go surfing with me this morning."

Kensi, who still hasn't opened her eyes asked "What time is it?"

"6:05. Your wetsuit and board are out in the car. All you need to do is put on your swimsuit and clothes and meet me in the kitchen where I have your coffee waiting for you."

"Fine" she said as she threw the blankets off of herself, revealing her naked torso "but you totally cheated on that bet. You had a very unfair advantage."

"Ah, but I only had that advantage because you let me, and we both know it."

"Details. Go get me my coffee."

"Bossy today. I like it." And with a wink and a smile he left her in peace to get ready for a morning at the beach.

Once they were all loaded in Deeks' truck and on the way to the beach Deeks reached over and grabbed Kensi's hand. "So, could you please explain to me why we have to wait 2 weeks to find out if you're pregnant or not? Can't they just do a blood test or something?"

"So the quick explanation is that the time a woman is able to get pregnant is just before, during, and after she is ovulating. Basically, it is about 5 days right in the middle of her cycle. That happens to have been the point at which we used my very old condoms. It takes time, about 2 weeks, for the pregnancy hormones to build up to a point where they can be detected by a home pregnancy test, which is about the time the cycle starts over, and that lovely lady phase begins. So really, we only have to wait about 10 days. I was rounding up."

"Ok, so we wait." Deeks then gave Kensi's hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it and put the truck in park. "You ready to show the Pacific who's boss?"

"Let me at her!"

3 hours later Kensi and Deeks were sitting on their towels, soaking up some rays while eating breakfast burritos when Kensi's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kensi, it's Sabatino."

"Oh, hey Sabatino. What's up?"

Deeks looked questioningly at Kensi and she shrugged her shoulders, letting him know that she had no idea why he was calling her.

"Um, is Deeks with you?"

"Yes, he's with me." She answered, letting Deeks know what Sabatino had asked.

"Good. I need to talk to you guys about something. Is now a good time to meet up?"

"Sure. We were just headed back to Deeks' place. I'll text you the address."

"Ok. Thanks. See you soon."

"K, bye."

As soon as Kensi hung up she explained the phone call to Deeks.

"Guess we better head to my place and get out of these wet clothes then."

"I guess so. I wonder what it is he wants to talk about. Everything seemed fine at work yesterday."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I'll get the boards if you grab the towels and bag."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason."

"I'll be your pack mule any day princess. " Deeks said with a big smile, clearly meaning it.

Kensi and Deeks got back to his apartment with enough time for them both to shower (separately since they didn't know exactly when Sabatino would be there) before Sabatino knocked on the door.

"Hey man, come on in."

"Thanks."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee or bottle of water?"

"Coffee would be great."

Deeks quickly poured out a cup of coffee and handed over to Sabatino. As everyone took their seats in the living room, Kensi and Deeks together on the couch and Sabatino in a chair opposite them, Kensi couldn't wait any longer and asked what brought him here.

"I got a phone call this morning. It was Jack." Sabatino looked at Kensi. "He wanted me to tell you he'll be flying in on Monday and he'll be in town for at least a couple of weeks."

"Why would he want me to know that? Why would he think I care what he's doing?"

"I think I better start at the beginning. Jack and I became partners about a year ago. He's not a real chatty type you know." He quickly glanced over at Deeks with a small grin. "He kept his personal life close to the vest but every once in a while, when we had a close call, he would mention his fiancé. He would say something to the effect of 'Moments like these make me want to go home and make and honest woman out of her'. He never mentioned a name or where home was or anything."

"This morning when he called he said he was finally going to do it. He asked if I was still in L.A and when I told him I was he said he was going to be coming here so that he could finally marry his fiancé. I congratulated him if there was anything I could do, you know, pick him up at the airport or anything. His answer was to tell you he was coming. When I asked why it would matter to you he told me you were his fiancé. I laughed at him and told it was a good joke. He got angry at that and told me you've been engaged for the last 9 years. I told him there must be some kind of misunderstanding because you were in a relationship but he just got really quiet and said 'Tell her I'm coming. She'll know what she needs to do.' The way he said that sent chills up my spine. What's going on Kensi? Are you really engaged to him?"

Kensi and Deeks just looked at each other for a minute, communicating their concern for the situation wordlessly. Then Kensi turned to Sabatino. "We were engaged. Nine years ago he was suffering from PTSD and I just woke up one Christmas morning and he was gone. I looked for him and waited for him for months before I realized that he didn't want to be found and he wasn't coming back. I've moved on with my life and I have no intention of having him in it ever again. I guess he'll just have to find that out the hard way."

"Well, just be careful, Ok? He has a bit of a temper."

"Yeah well, so do I!"

"I can vouch for that." Deeks said. "Thanks for the heads up Sabatino."

"Sure. Let me know if you need any help dealing with him."

"Sure thing."

Everyone shook hands and Sabatino left, hoping everything would work out smoothly.

Deeks looked at Kensi and asked "What are we going to do?"

"What can we do? We'll just have to wait until he gets here and let him know he lost his chance 9 years ago."

Deeks pulled Kensi into an embrace, tucking her head under his chin. "I love you Fern."

Kensi put her arms around Deeks' waist. "I love you too Shaggy."

**A/N: I know this is short, but it was post it as-is or wait until Wednesday (My parents are visiting for the long weekend) to add to before posting. I figured since it took me so long to even get this much that it would better to post this little bit. I hope everyone enjoys the weekend. Happy Memorial Day to those readers here in the U.S, and thank you from the bottom of my heart to the service men and women who have made this country what it is and continue to keep us safe. **


	10. Chapter 10

After Sabatino left, Kensi and Deeks decided to see what they could find on TV. They lay down on the couch; Deeks snuggled up against Kensi's back. Kensi was distracted and didn't really care what they watched so Deeks settled on a cooking competition that they had caught once or twice before. Eventually the warmth at her back, the sporadic kisses on her neck and shoulder, and the hand rubbing gentle circles on her stomach allowed Kensi to relax enough to drift off to sleep, followed closely by Deeks.

About an hour and a half after falling asleep Kensi and Deeks woke up to a loud banging sound.

"Ugh. What is that?" Kensi mumbled sleepily.

"Sounds like someone's at the door. Maybe if we ignore them they'll go away." Deeks said as he pulled Kensi even tighter against him.

"mmmm….okay."

Suddenly Sam's booming voice interrupted their momentary peace. "Hey! Deeks! We know you're in there. Answer the door!"

"Don't make us pick the lock!" Callen piped in.

Kensi sat up, knowing they were serious, while Deeks flopped back onto his back and ran his fingers through his hair while yelling "Coming!".

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." Kensi then winked and went to open the door as Deeks sat up.

"Hey guys! Come on in."

"Hey Kens. We were actually hoping to talk to Deeks….alone."

"Oh, okay." Kensi looked over at Deeks and could see that he was nervous, but also resigned. She flashed him an encouraging smile before turning back to Sam and Callen. "Well, why don't I go take Monty for a quick walk? I need to call my mom anyway." She then proceeded to grab Monty's leash and attach it to his collar. "I expect him to look just like that when I get back. Be nice!" She warned as she walked out and closed the door between herself and the guys.

"So guys, can I get you something to drink? Water? Orange juice? Beer?"

"Naw man. We're no here for drinks." Sam said as he took a step closer to Deeks.

"Yeah, we're here to talk, amongst other things." Callen said as he too begins to advance on Deeks.

"Really? Other things? What kind of other things?" Deeks says as he slowly begins to back up.

"Oh, you know" they said as the both began cracking their knuckles and rolling their head back and forth as if preparing for a fight.

Deeks kept backing up until he hit the living room wall. The guys kept advancing. The look in their eyes was murderous and they appeared to be preparing to beat him to a pulp. "Guys….um….uh…..look…..we can talk about this!" His voice was getting higher and higher as he talked.

"Talk about what? I don't think there's anything to talk about. Do you want to talk Sam?"

"Nope. I really don't feel like talking." They turned back to Deeks who was now only inches away.

"Really guys, you don't want to do this." Then he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

When doesn't feel the expected punch but instead hears the guys erupt into laughter he opens his eyes.

"Hahaha! You should have seen your face!"

"He looked like he was going to pee his pants!"

"Funny guys. Really funny."

"Look, we're not going to kick your ass." Callen said.

"Yet." Sam added

"Just keep her happy and don't break her heart and we won't have to."

"Of course. I really care about her guys. I would never hurt her on purpose."

"We know." Sam said as he reached out and grabbed his shoulder. "We just couldn't let the opportunity to mess with you pass us by."

"So you two are ok with this, us?"

"We've known this is coming for a long time. I'm actually surprised it took you this long. Could have done without the visual confirmation though."

"Just keep it out of the office. I don't think Granger would be as forgiving."

"Plus, watching you two playing tonsil hockey is not on my bucket list."

"Got it. Thanks guys."

"No problem. See you later. Tell Kensi we said goodbye."

"Sure thing guys."

About 15 minutes later Kensi walked back into Deeks' apartment. Hey babe. Are the guys gone already?

"Yep. They weren't here long. Just long enough to have some laughs at my expense."

"Oh really? I have to hear this." She said as she plopped down on the couch and put her feet up.

Deeks proceeded to tell her what the guys said as he came to sit beside her. "Did you and Monty have a nice walk?"

"Yeah. We just walked to the dog park down the road and I called my mom while he played."

"And how is the beautiful Julia doing?"

Kensi gave him a look and answered "She's fine. She was hoping we could go over to her place for a cook out tonight. Apparently you've made quite the impression on my mother."

Deeks gave her his playboy smile "I can't help it if the ladies love me. She was very grateful for the updates I gave her about you."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Oh brother. She must love you for your humility."

"So what time are we going over to the lovely Julia's?"

"She said to come over at 6:00, but maybe I should just drop you off and leave you two alone." Kensi said before pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

Deeks laughed and pulled Kensi into his arms. "How can I help but admire the person who helped create the most beautiful woman in the world?" He then began kissing her temple, cheek, neck, and chest before moving up to her lips. Kensi, having already gotten over her offence, immediately opened her mouth, letting Deeks' tongue in. When Deeks broke the kiss to pull Kensi's shirt up and off she remembered one more piece of information she needed to let him know. "We're supposed to bring dessert."

"Mmmm…..ok." he said before he continued to remove her clothing and worship her body.

Kensi and Deeks pulled themselves out of their love bubble just in time to shower and swing by The Cheesecake Factory to grab a raspberry cheesecake for dessert and get to Julia's house on time.

Deeks placed his hand on Kensi's lower back as they approached the front door. Julia opened the door and she immediately grabbed Kensi and pulled her into a hug. Deeks was left facing an older gentleman dressed in a dark blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. He reached his hand out and introduced himself as Julia's husband, Thomas Feldman.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Feldman" Deeks said as he reached out his hand to shake the one that had been offered to him.

"Please, call me Thomas. It's nice to meet you too. It's good to put a face to the name I've heard from both my wife and Kensi so often."

Julia finally ended her hug with Kensi and then reached over and gave Deeks a hug too. "Hi Marty. It's good to see you again." She then released Deeks and ushered them both inside. "What can I get you to drink? We have Lemonade, water, iced tea, or wine."

"Lemonade sounds great Mom, thanks."

"Water for me, thanks."

"Okay, why don't you two head on out back and we'll bring your drinks out in just a minute."

"Alrighty, lead the way sunshine."

Kensi walked in front of Deeks, leading the way to the back patio while Deeks admired the fit of Kensi's white sundress from behind. It had thin spaghetti straps and was fitted over her torso before flaring out into a flowy skirt at her hips.

When they walked out onto the patio Kensi stopped to admire the beautiful yard and landscaping. There were beautiful flowers in bloom all around the yard and a little bridge that led to a path that led through an area thick with trees, bushes and flowers of every sort along the back fence.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Deeks said as he put his arms around Kensi from behind.

Kensi turned her head and gave Deeks a quick kiss. "I'll show you the back path later. It's amazing." She then felt Deeks' hands wandering up, outlining the underside of her breasts with his fingers before reaching up and cupping them in his hands, enjoying how they more than filled his palms. Kensi gasped "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out if you're wearing a bra."

She reached up and pulled his hands down and held them on her waist. "Well, I'm not. It's built into the dress. Now, stop feeling me up at my mother's house, they could come outside at any moment. That would be even more embarrassing than what happened at work yesterday!

"I'll try to control myself." Deeks said as he placed a couple open mouth kisses on her neck.

"Here we go!" Julia proclaimed as she came out onto the patio. "Sorry these took so long. I was having a little trouble with the icemaker." In truth Julia had seen Deeks putting his arms around Kensi as she was about to come through the patio door but then she saw his wandering hands and decided to give them a moment to themselves. Julia was so happy that they had finally found their way to each other. She could see years ago that Kensi held a special place in Marty's heart when he took her to the boatshed to keep her safe while Kensi went after her father's murderer and all Kensi talked about for the last couple of years was Deeks this, and Deeks that. She thought they had finally gotten together when Marty kept coming over every so often to give her an update on Kensi while she was on assignment, and she was thrilled when Kensi confirmed it on the phone this afternoon. "You two are just so cute together!" she said as she handed them their drinks.

Thomas came out just behind Julia, smiling, and handed her iced tea to her. "So tell us, how did this come about?" Everyone sat down at the table and Kensi and Deeks told Julia and Thomas their story while they ate. When they were finished eating Julia told Kensi to show Marty the rest of the garden while she and Tomas cleaned up.

Kensi's hand was already resting on Deeks' thigh with his hand resting on top of hers, so she simple turned her hand over and laced her fingers between his before standing up and pulling him along over the bridge and into the more secluded part of the yard. Once they were out of view of the house Deeks pulled Kensi into his arms and began to kiss her in earnest. After about five minutes of kissing and caressing Deeks finally pulled away, smiling at the sight of Kensi's swollen lips and mussed hair, not realizing he didn't look any better. Deeks laughed and reached over to smooth Kensi's hair.

Kensi took a couple of steps away and pointed to a pink rose bush." This rose belonged to my grandmother. My mom has moved it with us as long as I can remember. Someday it will up to me to keep it going."

"Ahh…." Deeks said as he came over and placed his hand on her lower back. "So that's why you keep trying to keep a houseplant. You want to be able to keep this rose bush alive when it comes to time. Don't worry, I'll help you." He said just before his hand reached down and grabbed her skirt just below her butt and he began to inch the material up.

When Kensi realized what he was doing she swatted his hand away laughing. "Knock it off! I have a boyfriend you know!"

"Oh do you now? Do you think he would mind sharing?"

"No, he definitely wouldn't share. He's rather possessive."

"Well, that's no fair. I bet he's a real bore, one of those 'sex once a week and always in the missionary position' types."

"Oh no, he's definitely not boring!" Kensi said and then they both burst into laughter and went back to the patio for dessert before heading to Kensi's place for the night.

_~~Densi~~_

Talia pulled up alongside the curb in front of The Cheesecake Factory. Her neighbor's daughter, Lydia, had come knocking on her door begging for a ride to work because her car wouldn't start. Lydia had been waitressing at The Cheesecake Factory for a couple of months and according to Lydia's mother, Fran, she was really enjoying it and doing well. Talia didn't really have anything else to do so she agreed, happy to be of help.

"Bye Lydia! Have a good evening!"

"Bye Talia. Thanks again for the ride!"

"No problem. Here's my card. My cell number is on it if you need a ride home."

"Thanks. My boyfriend, George, should be able to pick me up, but it's nice to have a backup plan."

"Ok, see ya later."

"Later!"

Lydia closed the door and Talia checked her side mirror before pulling out into the lane of traffic passing in front of the restaurant. The car in front of her came to a stop and Talia looked up to see why they stopped. Just as she looked up she saw a certain blonde haired detective flashing a brilliant smile and waving in thanks at the driver in front of her as he walked across the road to get to the parking lot. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of him and then plummeted when she realized that _she_ was with him…again. Traffic began to move again and Talia drove on to the row of parking that was just past the one Marty and Kensi were walking down. She parked her car and watched their progress.

Deeks was carrying what looked to be a cheesecake box. Did they have dinner there? Is he taking her back to his place for dessert? They are partners and clearly friends, but could_ she_ want more? Could her time away have made her want to pursue Marty? She was surprised to see Kensi get in the driver's seat. Why would Marty let her drive his car?

By the time Deeks and Kensi drove away from the restaurant parking lot Talia was so consumed by jealousy that she followed them without even realizing what she was doing. She followed them into a very nice community, much nicer than Kensi should be able to afford, and watched as they pulled up to a security gate outside of a beautiful white home. Talia pulled up to the curb across from the house, confident that they wouldn't be able to see her through the tinted windows. She rolled the window down just a touch so she could hear the conversation happening over the speaker outside of the gate.

"Hi Mom, we're here."

"Great, and right on time, see you in a minute."

Then there was a load buzzing noise and the gate began to open. So it was her mom's house. No wonder Marty let Kensi drive. Talia didn't like Marty getting so cozy with Kensi's family, but maybe he was just lonely. She would have to fix that when they got together. Then he wouldn't feel the need to spend so much time with _her _either. She continued to watch as they got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Marty's hand on _her_ back. She reluctantly admitted to herself that Kensi looked very pretty; of course this wasn't helping her jealousy over Marty spending time with _her_ or touching _her_. After they went into the house Talia drove down the road and when she reached the corner, stopped at the stop sign, and looked down the road, she decided to see where the road led and if it would be possible to get a peek at the back of that house and see if she could see anything. She turned left and drove, realizing that the road veered to the right because there was a wilderness that dropped down to a small canyon that ran behind the houses she had just passed.

Talia found a parking spot, grabbed her badge and gun (in case anyone questioned what she was doing back there) and began to walk back behind the row of houses that led to the one she had seen Marty enter. It took her much longer than expected because it was rather precarious. There wasn't much walking room between the fences running behind the houses and the drop off to the canyon, probably only about 2 feet, and it was covered in sage brush, tall grasses, and the occasional tree. When she reached the back of the property she was looking for she took a minute to catch her breath, brush off her clothes, and smooth her hair. She realized that at least there was one advantage to this ridiculous situation she found herself in, it was very unlikely anyone would catch her in this undignified state.

Talia found herself facing a six foot, wooden privacy fence. Fortunately she found a place where there was a knot hole she could look through. She was amazed at the beauty in front of her. She found herself looking at a beautiful flower garden with what appeared to be a path running through it. Unfortunately though, she couldn't see anything or anyone else. She could hear voices and laughter being carried her way by the breeze, but for the most part she couldn't make out what anyone was saying. Once in a while she was able to make out a word. Happy…..long… plane…throws me…shoulder...car….There was a lot of laughing after that. She continued to catch a few words, but the breeze seemed to have changed directions and was no longer aiding her attempt at listening to the conversation. After a frustrating 45 minutes the impact of what exactly she was doing began to sink in. Had she really become that crazy woman that followed a man, who she wasn't in a relationship with (yet), and tried to eavesdrop on his conversations? Talia, overcome by the realization of how far she had let this longing for Marty Deeks go, decided it was time to leave, but just as she was turning to go she heard footsteps approaching and couldn't resist the urge to look. She saw Kensi walking over to a rose bush and heard her telling Marty about it. She thought it was nice that Kensi was trying to learn to take care of plants so she could continue to care for this family rose bush. All nice thoughts of Kensi went out the window though when she saw Marty grabbing ahold of the back of Kensi's skirt and begin to lift it. What was he doing?! Kensi was once again gaining a place in Talia's good book when she reached around and swatted his hand away. She was so relieved when Kensi told him she had a boyfriend. Why was Marty inquiring about her sex life? It couldn't be that impressive when she had condoms expiring. They walked away laughing. There was something very odd about that conversation. Something seemed off. Things just didn't feel right. And why on earth would Marty even attempt to pull up her skirt. The whole relationship was weird. She would have to ask Marty about it, because if she wasn't about to share him either.

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews. I love hearing from you guys. I find it funny when authors say what soundtrack they listened to while writing their chapter. Oh, to have that kind of time and energy to devote to a story. If you want to experience what I did while I wrote this story put on some Backyardigans, Team Umizoomi, or any other annoying cartoon preschoolers like and then let a three and five year old loose in your house. I blame all mistakes on them. ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I still can't believe how big this story has gotten! I would like to thank you guys for being patient and dealing with my random updates. (ok, so there was one person who sent me a kind of rude message telling me I needed to update more often, but the rest of you have been fantastic.) I am a stay-at-home mom to 4 boys between the ages of 3 and 9. My husband works full-time and is also working on his masters part-time, so I manage EVERYTHING for my home and family. Writing happens when it happens. I am glad to have the time to write another chapter this week (for which you can thank my airheady brain for forgetting to buy laundry detergent yesterday) because I seriously doubt I'll have time to write next week. Hugs to you all! –Amy**

Kensi and Deeks spent Sunday hanging around her house doing those domestic chores like laundry, bill paying, cooking, and cleaning up, but of course they were made more enjoyable by the fact that they were together and newly in love. Kensi also packed a bag with several changes of clothes to keep at Deeks' house for when they stayed there. Monday morning came too early for both of them and they had to rush through their morning routine in order to make it to work on time.

As they walked from the parking area to OSP Deeks couldn't resist teasing Kensi just a little bit before he had to behave himself. He slowed down his walk so that Kensi was in front of him. "Walking a little funny there Princess. Did you pull a muscle or something this weekend?"

Kensi whipped her head around and glared at Deeks. "You know full well why I'm walking funny. Now shut up and behave!" She said as she shoved her index finger into his chest. She quickly turned around and walked into the mission before she succumbed to those baby blues that were full of laughter and love for her. If she wasn't mistaken there was a little bit of pride in those eyes as well. "Jerk" she mumbled, while smiling.

"Hey Kens! How was your weekend?" Callen asked as she rounded the corner and placed her bag on her desk.

"It was nice."

"Did you do anything special?"

"I thought you wanted us to keep that out of the office" Deeks answered as he rounded the corner.

Just at that moment Sam came in from the gym. "Too soon man, way too soon."

Deeks just laughed and looked over at Kensi who was turning a brilliant shade of red. She quickly pulled out her laptop and then plopped into her chair without thinking about her soreness, causing her to wince.

Sam caught the wince and couldn't help but ask "You okay Kensi?"

Kensi fought the blush that she knew would give her away. "Yeah, fine."

Deeks decided to help her out; okay well maybe help wasn't the right word. "She pulled a muscle this weekend. The surf got a little wild yesterday."

She quickly looked to Sam and Callen to see if they bought Deeks' ridiculous excuse or if they caught on to what he was really saying. The boys didn't seem to suspect anything as they had begun organizing folders on their desks so she quickly sent a dirty look to Deeks who answered her with a wink. Ugh, that man. She would threaten to make him sleep on the couch tonight if she thought for a second she could bring herself to follow through on it.

A few seconds later Eric called the team upstairs and it was business as usual. Twenty minutes later Sam and Callen came down the stairs followed by Kensi and Deeks. Deeks was trying to argue that since his partner is a woman it makes more sense for them to be the ones going to the bikini bar and Sam and Callen trying to make him see that they were doing him a favor by going because if he went he probably would come back covered in bruises if he came back at all. Suddenly all conversation stopped when an unfamiliar deep, male voice called out "Hi Kensi."

Kensi, who recognized the voice, turned and found its owner before the rest of the team. "Hi Jack."

Jack walked toward her, taking a moment to check out the men who were with her.

Kensi noticed Jack looking at the team and sizing them up. "Jack, this is my team leader G. Callen, and this is his partner, Sam Hanna, and this is my partner, Marty Deeks. Guys, this is Jack." Sam and Callen grew even stiffer at the mention of the familiar name when Kensi introduced them to Jack. Deeks, who had been expecting this encounter tried to focus on supporting Kensi in this moment rather than giving Jack the beet down he deserved.

Callen, who had picked up on Kensi's stiff posture and the bulging vein between her eyes that she gets when she is stressed, asked. "Is this _the_ Jack?"

"Yep" she answered emphasizing the p at the end of the word.

Jack didn't miss the coldness of the teams greeting and he sure didn't miss how the legendary G. Callen and the big black mad crossed their arms and stiffened further when they realized who he was. He also was very aware of the surfer Kensi had introduced as her partner. He kept his posture more relaxed than the others but there was a look of hatred that was in his eyes from the moment he saw him. That one knew who he was from the beginning, which meant Kensi had told him that he was coming. Interesting. He'd have to think about that later. He was happy that Kensi had at least talked about him, but clearly it wasn't positive. He had a lot of work to do and he'd have to get her away from her team to do it.

"What are you doing here Jack? This isn't exactly a place just anyone knows about, let alone visits." Sam asked

"Oh, uh, I was just talking to Hetty. We go back a ways and she was helping with some maintenance work I need to do with one of my aliases."

"Well, we'll let you get back to that so that you can go. Let's get out of here." And with that Sam put his arm around Kensi, a clear message of protection, and walked out of the building. Callen was right behind him, leaving Deeks to be the last out the doors, giving Jack a clear look of warning.

Kensi and the team had wrapped up their case by the time the returned to the mission that evening. Jack was thankfully absent, and when Callen offered to spot everyone drinks Sam, Deeks and Kensi all took him up on it. Once they were all settled into a booth at their favorite bar, beers in hand, except for Kensi who had opted for raspberry lemonade, giving the excuse that if she started drinking tonight she's afraid she wouldn't be able to stop. The guys nodded their heads in understanding, giving no indication that they thought anything was amiss. She was thankful for Deeks gently tapping her on the lower stomach when Callen was taking drink orders, reminding her it wouldn't be a good idea to drink with her possibly being pregnant.

Sam didn't wait long to bring up the elephant in the room. "So, Jack's in town."

"Yep." Was all the answer he was given. Deeks reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining it with his and pulling it over to his lap. Kensi understood the silent support and encouragement to talk to the guys. "He called Sabatino this weekend and told him he was coming to LA to finally marry his long-time fiancé. Sabatino came over Saturday morning to give us a heads up."

Callen was shocked. "He came to do what? Does he actually still consider himself engaged to you?"

"Apparently" Kensi answered with a frustrated tone in her voice before looking to Deeks for reassurance. Deeks gave her a quick smile, letting her know it was going to be ok and then he leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the lips. When they broke the kiss they continued to look at each other lovingly before they were interrupted by Sam's voice.

"Man, that's going to take some getting used to!" Everyone burst out in laughter and the subject was changed until Sam and Callen got up to leave. Callen came over and put his hand on Kensi's shoulder saying "Let us know if you need any help with Jack.

"I will. Thanks."

Then Sam looked at Deeks "Take care of our girl and don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it."

"I won't. Thanks guys."

Kensi and Deeks left the bar and went to his place that night, quickly forgetting about Jack once they were alone together once again.

Jack sat outside of Kensi's house waiting for her to come home from work. He had snuck onto a computer while he was at OSP in order to get her address. Now, he just sat and waited, thinking over the events of the morning. Clearly he was not a favorite around there and would have to press his suit away from her team of body guards. Callen and Sam were clearly surprised by his arrival and protective of Kensi in a strictly plutonic way. The shaggy blonde though, he wasn't so sure about. He was hard to get a read on. His body language was relaxed, like he knew to expect me. Would Kensi have told her partner about Sabatino's message? She wasn't exactly a sharer so they would have to be pretty close. Sabatino said she was in a relationship. Could it be him? He didn't seem threatened or threatening at all until you looked at his eyes. There was so much in his eyes it was hard to take it all in. There was hatred and protectiveness, but not jealousy. Was he wrong to thing he saw possessiveness there? Surely Hetty wouldn't allow such a relationship between teammates. No, nothing like that could escape Hetty's notice and she wouldn't allow it. So who was this guy? Had Kensi ended things like he told her to? He was guessing she hadn't since it was now 12:30am and Kensi still wasn't home. Hopefully she was doing that tonight, now that she saw he really was back. Jack was thankful he put a plan B into place and even more thankful, that even after Hetty saved his ass by sending Kensi to Afghanistan, she still owed him a favor. All he needed was a little time alone with Kensi to remind her how great they were together.

Tuesday morning Kensi pulled into her parking space and looked over at Deeks while at the same time dropping her hand from the steering wheel and placing it on top of Deeks' which was resting on her thigh. They had both spotted Jack leaning against the building, no doubt waiting for her. "I'm going to have to talk to him sometime. I guess now is as good a time as any."

"I guess so. I'll wait here so you can signal me if you need your knight in shining armor."

Kensi smiled. "Your hair is extra shiny this morning."

"Yeah, that conditioner you brought over is pretty awesome." He pulls his hair forward and sniffs at it. "It smells a little girly though."

"You're an idiot." Kensi says as she rolls her eyes.

"Yes, but you love this idiot so what does that say about you?"

"It says I've got a soft spot for strays."

"Well, this stray has a soft spot for you too."

Kensi and Deeks got lost in each other's eyes for a moment, saying how much they loved one another without the use of words. Kensi smiled and whispered "I have to go. See you inside Lover." Kensi hopped out of the car and walked directly over to Jack while Deeks got out of the car, leaned against the car with his arms folded across his chest, not bothering to pretend to do anything other than watch his partner's back.

Kensi stopped a couple of feet in front of Jack, wanting plenty of room between them. "What do you want Jack?"

"Don't you know? Isn't it obvious?" Looking at Kensi's cold response he decided he better cut to the chase. "I want you Kens. You're all I've ever wanted."

"No, I think the last nine years would say differently."

"No, baby. I did that for you. I was getting better, making something of myself."

Kensi put up her hand to stop him. "Do. Not. Call me baby!"

Jack mumbled an apology and began talking again. "All those things we wanted to do. All those places we wanted to see, we can do that now. I've saved up a good sized nest egg and I bet you have too. We can live our dream. Travel the world. See all those places most people only see on TV."

"That's great Jack. I'm happy for you. But that's not my dream anymore. That's not what I want to do with my life."

"Your job is important to you. I get that. You can keep your job. We'll travel during the holidays. I know Hetty gives her team a month in the summer. We can go to some amazing places in a month!"

"Look Jack. You don't understand. My life is very different now. I'm different now. We're over. We've been over for a very long time. Now let me get to work and on with my life." She turned and walked through the doors into the mission.

Deeks, seeing Kensi walk away from Jack began to walk toward the mission too. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm just as he was reaching for the door. He turned to see Jack, an angry look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um, going to work last I checked."

"No, with Kensi. She doesn't ever come home last night and now you two come in to work together? Was she with you last night?"

"Look, you don't have a right to know where she or I were or weren't last night. She doesn't belong to you. I'm pretty sure she just told you that herself. Now, why don't you just accept the truth and move along before you embarrass yourself any further." He then shook Jack's hand off his arm and walked into the mission.

Things were not going as well as Jack had hoped, but he wasn't too discouraged. He was always able to sway Kensi in the past and he was pretty sure that his plan B would give him the opportunity to do so again. Once he had his hands and lips on her he was confident that her resistance would fall and she would be putty in his hands.

Kensi and the team spent the morning doing paperwork from the case they closed the day before. At around 1:00 everyone was finishing up and decided to go to lunch.

Jack was waiting. Hoping Kensi would leave the mission at some point alone so he could talk to her away from her clan of body guards. He watched her walk out the mission, and though he had his chance, until the rest of the team followed and they all climbed into their cars, Kensi and Deeks in the Cadi and Sam and Callen in the Challenger. He followed them a taco joint about 5 miles away and continued to watch. Kensi didn't even leave them for a bathroom break before they all headed back to the mission.

Sam was the first to spot their tail on the way to lunch. When he mentioned it to the team and pointed out the car it was Deeks who told them who it was. Kensi filled the team in on their conversation that morning. The team decided their best plan of action for now was to pretend to be oblivious and to make sure one of them was always with Kensi until they could figure out just how far Jack was willing to take this.

When the team to back to the mission they decided to do some sparring. At 3:00 Hetty came into the gym to inform Kensi that she needed to clean up and head home because she was needed for an op this evening.

"What kind of op?"

"Jack needs to make an appearance as his alias, Richard Williams. Mr. Williams is a drug dealer who is also a bit of a player. You will be posing as his girlfriend, Elizabeth. You will be going to a strip club so you will need to dress appropriately. I have an outfit all ready for you. You can take it home and get ready there. Be at the Rosings club at 8:00."

Callen wasn't about to let this happen. "Hetty, you do know their history, right?"

"Yes, I know Mr. Callen."

"And do you know that he has been making attempts to get back together with her, even resorting to following her and staking out her house?"

"I am aware. And I am also aware that this appearance needs to be made and that I owe Jack a favor that he has called in." Hetty put her hand up to stop the protests she could see were on everyone's lips. "I am also aware that Kensi has a reliable team around her which I have placed no restrictions on. All I'm saying is that Kensi needs to be there. If other people choose to show up that is out of my control. Just don't blow Jack's cover. That's all I ask." Then as quickly as she appeared she was gone, leaving behind a rather shocked team.

**There you go! Have a fantastic weekend and don't forget to let me know what you think of this chapter. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

****This chapter is a strong T****

**I had a really hard time with this chapter because one of the main elements I wanted to include would really push the rating up. After consulting with 4 of my most faithful readers and reviewers, I decided to make this chapter for this story as general as possible in order to keep the T rating, and to post this chapter in full, plus go to town with the sexy elements of the story, for the readers who want that and enjoy my M story, Take Her Home. So, if you want the sexy stuff skip this chapter and jump over to Take Her Home and read that version instead.**

**A HUGE 'Thank you' to Bambie02, Littlemissjellybabies, Ruthwriter, and N7sdr93 for their help and input with this story and especially this chapter! I don't know what I would have done without you!**

After Hetty left, Callen looked at Kensi and saw how upset she was about doing this op. "Kens, why don't you and Deeks go get your clothes from wardrobe and head home to get ready. Sam and I will come up with a game plan and give you guys a call later."

Kensi nodded her head before turning and walking toward wardrobe. She was too preoccupied to even notice Deeks wasn't right behind her.

"Thanks man, for letting me go home with her." Deeks said. "This is going to be a tough one and it's going to take some work to get her in the right head space."

"No worries, man. I get it. It's rather obvious how much she's going to need your support tonight."

Deeks glanced over to the doors leading to the rest of the building and wardrobe. "Well, thanks. I better go." And off he went. When he caught up to Kensi, she was holding up a sleeveless, dark sequined top and a tiny black skirt. "So there's the underwear, where are the clothes?" he joked. When Kensi looked up to him her eyes were suspiciously watery and he knew it was the wrong thing to have said at the moment. He placed a hand on her shoulder and dropped his voice so he wouldn't be overheard by anyone walking by or attempting to eavesdrop. "I'm sorry sweetie. I was just trying to make you smile. I know you hate this part of the job, having to dress this way and parade yourself around as if that is all you are good for. You are more Kensi, you are so much more. Everyone who knows you knows that."

Kensi dropped her head and looked down at the floor. "It's not that. I just….when I dress like this I have to act a certain way, I'll have to do certain things….with Jack. What if afterward you don't see me the same way? What if you don't want me anymore?"

When Deeks saw a teardrop fall to the floor, his heart broke. He quickly pulled her into a hug and tucked her head under his chin. "Hey, hey that will never happen. I love you unconditionally. I know this is your job. You don't have a choice." Kensi tried to pull away mumbling something about Hetty but Deeks wouldn't allow it. "I don't care. You are more important to me than Hetty or NCIS."

"Thanks" Kensi said before she rubbed her face on his shirt and gave him a quick kiss just above the collar of his shirt before pulling away and looking into his eyes, letting him know she was okay.

"See, I still love you, even when you use me as your snot rag." Deeks said with a big, goofy smile on his face.

Kensi just rolled her eyes at him, put the clothes into a small garment bag, and walked toward the front door, knowing Deeks would follow.

When Kensi got onto a freeway that didn't lead to his place or hers Deeks asked her where they were going. "To Vicky's. There isn't much to that shirt but I refuse to go braless tonight. I'm sure I can find something that will work there."

Deeks made a fist and brought it up to his mouth, biting down on his knuckles to stop the squeal of pleasure that would surely make even Kensi question his manhood. When he finally felt in control of himself again he spoke up. "You're taking me lingerie shopping with you?"

"No, I'm allowing you to accompany me while I go make a purchase for work."

"At a lingerie store."

"Yes, but I'm thinking the bench outside the store would be the best place for you."

"No, no, no. I'll behave. Just let me help you. I'm a really good shopper!"

Kensi looked over and saw Deeks giving her the puppy eyes. She is such a sucker for the puppy eyes. "Alright, but if you embarrass me or make a scene you are on the bench, no argument. Understand?"

"Ten-four sweet cheeks." And for the rest of the 20 minute drive to the mall Deeks had a ridiculously large smile on his face.

It didn't take long to get where they were going and before long Deeks was standing in front of the store. "Ahh…Victoria's Secret. The place where men's dreams come true"

"Oh my gosh! We're not even in the store yet and you're acting like a moron!"

"Sorry. I'll rein it in."

"Let's get this over with" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the store.

The store was remarkable busy and they ended up browsing while they waited for a sales rep to be available. Kensi tried to stay in the pajama section where hopefully Deeks would stay out of trouble. Deeks too was trying to be on his best behavior so he stayed with Kensi and only looked at the naughtier sections of the store from a distance. Eventually though, nature called and he excused himself to go use the restroom. "Stay out of trouble!" Kensi called out as he walked away.

As soon as Deeks was out of sight a sales lady approached Kensi and asked her if she needed any help.

"Yes, I have a shirt that I need a bra for. It's sleeveless and has a low back as well."

"Ok, well we have some backless, strapless bras over here. Follow me." When they arrived at the display the saleswoman asked "Do you know your size?"

"30 DD"

Just as Kensi was giving her size Deeks had walked up behind her and when the saleswoman turned to find her size he whispered "awesome!" in her ear.

Kensi whipped her head around and glared at him, but the smile tugging at the corner of her lips kind of ruined the effect.

"Ok, well our selection is a little limited in your size, but we do have these two styles." She held up the two different styles, one was kind of square looking and advertised itself as a push up bra and the other had more traditional looking cups with a lace overlay. Deeks reached over and pointed to the lace one and said "I like that one."

Kensi was more concentrated on the mechanics of the bras and ignored Deeks' comment completely asking "How does it stay up?"

The sales lady went on to explain the clear adhesive sections that wrapped around and stuck to your rib area. Just as she was finishing her explanation a female voice called out "Hi Marty! What are you doing here?"

"I was just helping Kensi with a little shopping." He said as he gestured to Kensi and the display of bras in front of him.

"Oh, hi Kensi."

"Hi Talia." Kensi then turned to the saleswoman and thanked her for her help saying "I'll take this one" and grabbed the black lace bra Deeks had said he liked.

Deeks was feeling very awkward and having a hard time having a conversation with a woman holding panties while standing next to his girlfriend in an underwear store. "So uh, what brings you, uh, you look good. What have you been up to?"

"Not much, just work" Talia was thrown by having run into Marty here, especially with _her. _She was starting to have some concerns about his relationship with Kensi and thought she might be better served by observing them rather than talking to him. "Sorry, I was just on my way to the restroom." She said.

At the same time Kensi was making an attempt to escape this awkward conversation. It was clear that Talia was crushing on Deeks and that Deeks was just too nice to shut her down directly. The whole thing was rather embarrassing. "I'll just leave you two to talk and go use the restroom."

Kensi and Talia just looked at each other and played the whole "you go." "No, you go" game for a little bit before Kensi finally said "Why don't I go, Deeks was just in there and he never puts the toilet seat down. I can't tell you how often I've ended up with a wet butt because of his forgetfulness." She then slapped the bra into his chest and walked away. Deeks recovered enough to try to cover for Kensi saying "I don't think that means what you think that that means." As she walked away.

Kensi, having heard him answered quietly. "I know exactly what that means."

Deeks then looked at Talia and smiled awkwardly before glancing down at the bra in his hands and then back up to Talia. "Um, we were just shopping for an undercover she has to go on."

Talia was so relieved to hear this, and thinking Marty was telling her this so she wouldn't be jealous, smiled her first real smile since seeing Marty at the store. "Well, it's good to know you're not afraid to shop in places like this."

"Yeah, um thanks. Look, I should go get in the checkout line. We have an op tonight and we need to get ready."

"Yeah, no problem, it was good seeing you. Call me for that beer sometime soon."

"Sure, yeah, bye."

By the time Kensi came out of the restroom Deeks was standing next to the checkout counter with a little pink striped bag in his hands.

"That's a good look on you." Kensi said as she walked up to him and started leading him out of the store.

"Thanks, it should be. It cost a pretty penny. Did you know they charged $60 for that thing, and there's only half a bra there!"

Kensi looked up at him and asked "Would you rather I go braless on an op where my ex-fiancé's hands are likely to be wandering?"

"Worth every penny."

Kensi and Deeks went straight home after their trip to the mall. Deeks made Kensi and early dinner of taco salad and then he cleaned up while Kensi went to get in the shower. An hour later his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Deeks its Sam and Callen. We were just calling to fill you and Kensi in on the plan for tonight."_

"Okay, let me put you on speaker and go get Kens. She's in the bathroom doing her hair and make-up."

"_Sure."_

Deeks walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Kensi was standing there in front of the mirror in nothing but her short, silky robe. Her hair looked to already be done. It was down and wavy like when he first met her, but it had a little more volume. She was leaning over the counter, finishing up her eye make-up, which was dark and smoky. In other words, she looked like sex on a stick and the purpose for being there went completely out of his head. "Wow Sweetie! You look amazing!"

Kensi looked at him, seeing his desire in his eyes, and shyly thanked him.

Deeks couldn't not touch her so he pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated and he let his hand trail down to her lower back and then lower, reaching under the robe and grabbing her butt.

Kensi was lost in the sensations Deeks was creating in her and moaned loudly.

"_What! No! Stop! You two are paying for my therapy!" _Came the voices from the other side of the phone.

"Oh my gosh! Deeks! You came in here and did that with the guys on the phone?" Kensi shrieked.

"Sheesh! I'm sorry! I just saw you and I forgot all about them. Sorry guys."

"_Can we just forget that ever happened and never mention it again please?" _Callen asked.

"Yes, please." Kensi answered as she put her face in her hands, as much as she could without ruining her make-up anyway.

"_Anyway….."_ Sam went on _"We were calling to fill you in on the plan tonight."_

Callen decided to just jump in before any more embarrassing incidents happened. _"Deeks, you are going to be in the parking lot. I figured after the op Kensi might want you handy and you can drive her home. Sam is going to be in the alley, covering the back door, and I will be inside in disguise, keeping you guys up to speed via coms. Kensi, obviously you can't have an earwig in because Jack would definitely notice, but we will have you covered if he tries anything other than his plan of being seen as his alias. We will continue to stay hidden unless Kensi needs us so as not to tip Jack off to our knowledge of just how far he seems to be taking this obsession with Kensi."_

"Sounds good man. We'll see you there."

"_Okay, good luck tonight Kensi."_

"Thanks for having my back, bye"

"_Bye"_

Deeks hung up the phone, set it on the bathroom counter, and looked at Kensi. "So, where were we?" He asked as he began to reach for her.

Kensi pushed him away. "Well, I was getting ready and you were getting out of my way."

"Oh, come on Princess! Can't you spare a little love for your favorite boyfriend?"

"I tell you what, you be a good boy and leave me alone to get ready and I'll give you a special surprise when I'm done."

Deeks was looking at her and practically drooling. "Sure, okay Honey. I can do that." And he backed out of the bathroom while adjusting his pants.

About fifteen minutes later Kensi walked out in to the Living room hair and make-up finished and dressing in the clothes Hetty had given her to wear. She looked amazing. Her hair was wavy, her make-up smoky and very sexy, her black heels were at least 4 inches high, her skirt was short, only coming about a third of the way down her thighs and so tight it left nothing to the imagination, her shirt was covered in black and silver sequins and came about an inch over the top of her skirt. It was tight over her chest, but was looser around her waist, and his favorite part was the hickey that was placed between the top of her breast and her collar bone that he had given her on Sunday. It was obvious she had made no attempt to hide it. Deeks slowly approached her and traced the outline of the hickey, smiling proudly.

"I figured Elizabeth was the kind of girl who would wear her boyfriend's markings proudly."

"Markings, huh? That would suggest more than one, and I know for a fact I only gave you the one."

"Well, maybe you should fix that", she answered in a sultry tone.

Deeks was happy to take care of this problem. He decided to make another mark on her neck, behind her ear, near her hairline. He figured that would be a place that Jack would see it as he acted out his part tonight, but also somewhere that could be easily hidden if Kensi wore her hair down. He leaned in and started kissing her neck, slowly working his way back to where he intended to leave his mark. When he got to his destination he slowly licked her skin before drawing it into his mouth and sucking. Because this was one of Kensi's favorite erogenous zones it had the added advantage of leaving her panting and hungry for him. She worked hands up under his shirt, caressing his back while pulling him forward and pushing her pelvis into his.

Deeks moved to Kensi's mouth and they began kissing in earnest. Deeks was so distracted by Kensi's kisses that he didn't realize she had undone his pants until she was pushing them down and then pushing him to sit on the couch, pants still around his ankles. Kensi quickly stradled Deeks' lap and things progressed until Deeks was reaching for a condom. When Kensi realized what he was doing she requested he not use a condom this time. "I want to feel you are with me in some way during this op" she said as she blushed.

When they got into the car Kensi got into the driver's seat and Deeks laid down on the floor in the back and covered himself with a blanket so that Jack wouldn't know he was with her. "You ok back there babe?"

"Yeah, it's not ideal, but I've been in worse places."

"True, here's your earwig" she said as she reached into the glove box and grabbed his earwig that he kept there.

"Thanks Love"

When the got to Rosings Kensi parked her car in the parking lot and looked at the clock. They were 10 minutes early. "Check and see if the guys are in position yet please."

Deeks turned his earwig on and called for the guys, asking if they were there yet. Both responded with the affirmative. "The guys are ready to go. You got this Baby."

"Wow, the pet names have taken a new turn now." Deeks heard from Callen in his ear.

"What else are using these days?" Sam asked?

"Do you really want to know?" Deeks responded, knowing the guys were not comfortable thinking of Kensi like that.

"No, I guess we don't" Sam answered, causing Deeks to laugh. As soon as he saw Kensi stiffen and unbuckle he let the guys know that it was game time. "I love you Kensi, just get it done and come back out here to me."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you too." She said before opening the door and going to meet Jack.

The guys could hear the exchange but both chose to keep silent, knowing Kensi needed the support for this one and they were thankful Deeks was there to give it to her.

When Jack saw Kensi approaching him in the parking lot he was praising himself for his great idea of getting Kensi here to be in a position where he can have some time alone with her and also where he would have to be handsy as part of his cover, giving her a chance to remember how good they were physically. He was also patting himself on the back for the amazing wardrobe choice he had made. He intentionally picked a shirt that she wouldn't be able to wear a bra with and a skirt that wouldn't get in the way too much when they would head to his motel room after….if they made it that far. When she got closer and he saw the hickey on her chest he was angry. How dare that idiot she was banging mark her? She belongs to him! Kensi could see the anger in her eyes and was happy that she was able to remind him that she had moved on without saying a word. "Is that really necessary?" Jack asked as he continued to look at the mark.

It's not like I knew I was going to have to parade around like a prostitute when I was spending time with my boyfriend this weekend."

"You could at least have made an attempt at covering it up."

"Well, maybe I wanted to remind you that this is just an act. I am doing this because I was ordered to, not because I want to, and when I go home tonight it won't be with you."

Jack lowered his voice because they were nearing the entrance. "Look Kens, I'm sorry ok? I get it. You're mad at me for not contacting you and you're right, I should have. Now can we please move past this ridiculous act to make me jealous and focus on us?

Kensi didn't have time to respond as they were entering the club and she had to become Elizabeth, clingy, slutty, girlfriend who giggles and fawns all over her boyfriend.

Kensi played the part as Jack paraded her around and introduced her to his aliases buddies. Eventually they took a seat and Jack put his arm around her and pulled her into his side, while watching the stage, waiting for the next act to come out. He began rubbing Kensi's arm before using the arm that was around her back to pull the hair away from her neck so he could begin to kiss her there. He remembered that was one of Kensi's favorite spots to be kissed and figured he would start to remind her just how well he knew her. When he pulled the hair away he quickly spotted the mark there. He buried his face into her neck so that his anger wouldn't be seen by those around him and he whispered "Seriously? Is there anywhere this ass hole hasn't marked you?"

Kensi giggled and then pretended to think. "Hmmm….it's hard to say. It was a busy weekend." She was thrilled to see that she was getting under his skin. Maybe he would get the message that she was no longer his and had no intention of ever being so again.

Jack worked hard to push aside his anger and move on with his plan for this evening. He let her hair fall down so that he didn't have to see the mark anymore. He quickly got back into character, smiled a lecherous smile at Kensi and patted his lap. Kensi knew what he would do now, he was a creature of habit and she would put money on the fact that he would go through the same routine he did 10 years ago when he would beckon her to sit on his lap.

When Kensi stood and turned to do as she was bid she finally spotted Callen and sent him a quick wink, letting him know she was ok. Her attention was quickly brought to Jack who was now running his fingers along the underside of her breasts. "You're wearing a bra? How is that possible with this shirt?" Kensi answered while pretending to nuzzle his neck. "Oh, the wonder of modern inventions. I suppose you had a hand in choosing this outfit?"

"Of course, I had to make sure it would fit my alias."

"Hey, watch it!" she hissed as Jack grabbed her breast. She had noticed earlier with Deeks that her breasts were rather tender. Of course with Deeks that wasn't a problem, he could pick up on her body language and know if what he was doing was good for her or uncomfortable. Not so much with Jack. He was always about taking his own pleasure.

"Sorry" he mumbled as his hand started to trail down her waist, over her hips and down her thighs. Kensi knew what was coming and didn't like the idea of allowing it, but knew it would be for the best. Maybe Jack would finally catch a clue. He used his hand that was around her back, supporting her, to pull her closer, allowing her to feel his erection. His hand was now slowly working its way up her skirt and between her thighs. She knew the instant Jack reached the sticky places from her time with Deeks earlier. In his arrogance he assumed the stickiness was caused by Kensi's arousal and he quickly pressed his erection into her hip, at the same time two fingers darted up, feeling her soaking wet panties. "Ahh, atta girl, I knew this boyfriend stuff was just an act. You want me too."

Kensi leaned in, caressing the shell of his ear with her mouth, and said in a sultry voice "That's not me"

It took about 10 seconds for all the pieces to fall into place and for Jack to understand what Kensi was saying. He was furious. He quickly stood up, nearly dropping Kensi on the ground, grabbed her arm in a firm grip that would no doubt leave bruises, and dragged her out of the club."

While Callen was sitting in the club, occasionally letting Deeks and Sam know what was going on, he began to get concerned when he saw Jack's hand going up Kensi's skirt. "Deeks, how far will Kensi let this go? It's getting a little intense and I'm thinking it might be time to step in."

"What's happening?" Deeks asked?

"He's starting to work his hand up her skirt. I'm kinda surprised she hasn't clocked him."

Deeks was initially upset, but then he remembered what Jack would find up her skirt and why Kensi was allowing it. "Don't worry. Kensi's just teaching him a lesson."

"What kind of lesson will he get by putting his hand up her skirt?"

"A lesson he's not going to forget anytime soon. He must be really pushing it for her to resort to that."

Finally Sam piped in. "I'm confused. What's he going to find up there, other than the obvious I mean?"

"Me." Was Deeks' quick answer.

"Awww… Man, that's nasty!" Sam hollered

"TMI" was Callen's response

They didn't have time to talk any longer as Callen reported that Jack was now dragging Kensi out of the club. "Heads up Deeks, they're coming your way. Remember to only step in if she needs you. We don't want to tip our hand yet, just in case."

"Got it."

Kensi allowed Jack to drag her out of the club in order to avoid blowing their covers, but as soon as they were out the door she rounded on him and punched him right in the nose. It began bleeding profusely and she was pretty sure she broke it. "In case you didn't notice I'm not the scared little girl I was nine years ago. You will not be able to bully me into anything! I'm done with you. I have a new life now. I have someone who loves me in a way you could never understand and I love him just as much. Don't ever come near me or touch me ever again!" and she proceeded to march back to her car, get in and drive away.


	13. AN:Take Her Home update

**A/N:**

**For my ****Take Her Home**** readers, I had a reader complain about the latest chapter. My response to her was simple; if you don't like it, don't read it. Apparently this person (who I assume is a woman based on their behavior and messages to me) expected me to apologize and change the story. Since I didn't do that they decided the best response was to throw a temper tantrum, send me a nasty message (that was incredibly hypocritical considering they were a reader), and to report the story to the ff administration. The story was removed from the site Saturday night. Apparently she thought I was corrupting the mind of innocent 16 year old girls. I honestly don't think there is such thing as a naïve teenager these days, especially not one seeking out M rated fanfiction, but what do I know. Besides, this is fiction. I'm not advocating behaving like this in your bedroom any more than I would be advocating murder if I wrote a murder mystery.**

**I am in the process of posting it on another site (archive of our own) and I will let you know when it is ready for viewing there. I am thinking of posting both stories together, so that it is one complete story instead of two separate ones. Let me know what you think. Would you like them together or kept separate?**

**Also, I'm sorry it took so long to post this update. I was actually blocked from updating any of my stories until today. **

**Amy**

Kensi was so upset that a few blocks down the road she pulled over and asked Deeks to drive. With Deeks behind the wheel Kensi closed her eyes and tried to calm down and put the evening behind her. It wasn't working very well. When the car came to a stop, Kensi opened her eyes. She didn't see the front of her house like she had expected. Instead she saw an expanse of beach and the ocean, illuminated by millions of stars and a full moon. She turned to Deeks "Thank You. I needed this."

They both got out of the car and met in front of it. They cuddled up and leaned against the hood of the car. It took about an hour for Kensi to feel like she was ready to continue on home. "Thank you Deeks. You are really wonderful, you know that?" and she got up on her toes and gave him a sweet, chaste, kiss on the lips.

**Sorry for the teenie, tiny, chapter. The same person who caused the issues with my M rated story posted a review (as a guest, and then quickly deleted it) and in that lovely note, reminded me that it is against policy to post an author's note without a chapter. Not wanting to be in violation again. I decided to post a little bit of something.**


	14. Chapter 14

Kensi was so upset that a few blocks down the road she pulled over and asked Deeks to drive. With Deeks behind the wheel Kensi closed her eyes and tried to calm down and put the evening behind her. It wasn't working very well. When the car came to a stop, Kensi opened her eyes. She didn't see the front of her house like she had expected. Instead she saw an expanse of beach and the ocean, illuminated by millions of stars and a full moon. She turned to Deeks "Thank You. I needed this."

They both got out of the car and met in front of it. They cuddled up and leaned against the hood of the car. It took about an hour for Kensi to feel like she was ready to continue on home. "Thank you Deeks. You are really wonderful, you know that?" and she got up on her toes and gave him a sweet, chaste, kiss on the lips. On the drive home Deeks reached his hand out across the center console and gently laid it on top of Kensi's. She quickly turned her hand over and interlaced their fingers. When they arrived back to Kensi's house Deeks led her inside and on into the bathroom where he turned the shower on for her, gave her a long, loving kiss while caressing her back, and made his exit. Kensi was just beginning to undress when Deeks popped his head back into the bathroom saying "I love you Fern." And as quickly as he appeared he was gone.

Kensi got into the shower, no longer thinking of getting Jack off of her skin, but thinking what an amazing man Marty Deeks was. He knew when she needed love, when she needed reassurance, when she needed seriousness, and when she needed fun. He was amazing, and he was hers. She quickly finished her shower, feeling one hundred percent better now that her thoughts were off of Jack and on to Deeks. She toweled off and put the panties and T-shirt on that Deeks had apparently placed on the counter while she was in the shower. The t-shirt was his favorite. The one he always wore when he was just chilling at home. She thinks he wears it just for her because it makes her laugh every time she sees it. It says "I blame the dog" and has a picture of a dog farting on it. She chuckles, because how can she not, and walks out to the bedroom. She finds Deeks already tucked in bed, leaning against the headboard, apparently just waiting for her. She walked around and climbed into her side of the bed. As she did so, Deeks slid down the bed and enfolded Kensi into his arms.

"You are the most amazing, strong, smart, sexy, superwoman I know. Now go to sleep. We have to save the world again tomorrow." They both drifted off quickly and slept very peacefully until a loud banging sounded from the living room. They were both up quickly, grabbing their guns. Deeks took the lead and was the first one out into the living room, Kensi covering him. It didn't take long to realize the noise was someone banging on the door and that the person responsible was Jack. They could hear him calling through the door, clearly drunk "Kensi. Kensi? I knows you home. Please answer the door. I'm solly. I was stupid. Pwease baby? "

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kensi whispered. "How do you want to handle this? Do you think we should call the guys?"

"No, I can handle a drunk jack. Could you go get my pants, shirt, badge, and zip ties?"

"Sure."

Kensi took off to the bedroom to collect the requested items, as well as some pajama bottoms for herself while Deeks answered the door before the neighbors started calling the police.

"Hi Jack." He said as he opened the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He was really hoping the neighbors didn't poke their heads out the door before Kensi returned with his clothes. He really didn't need Mrs. Collins next door getting a look at him in his boxers. She already made a habit of flirting with him whenever he was around. Having a 50 year old woman flirt with him was just awkward. She was too old for it to be flattering, and too young for it to be funny ('Cause who doesn't think it's funny when an 80 year old woman flirts with a cute young man?). The whole cougar thing just wasn't his deal.

"Meeks?" Jack slurred

"Actually it's Deeks. What are you doing here Jack?" Apparently he had made a trip to the E.R before drinking himself into sheer stupidity. He had a white bandage on his, apparently broken, nose. It contrasted nicely with the black circles running under his eyes.

"Deeks?" He now looks at him completely confused.

Before Deeks could remind Jack of who he was, he feels the door opening behind him. Kensi walks steps out of the apartment and hands Deeks his clothes. As he's getting dressed he hears Jack utter a, just as confused "Kensi?"

She looks at him and raises one eyebrow.

"Deeks? Kensi?" You could actually watch the lightbulb go on. "This is da guy? You dumpin' me fo a surfer who dunint cut his hairs?" Jack stumbles. Apparently not able to both stand upright and talk at the same time. Deeks catches him and puts him back on his own two feet. "I can't beweive it. What da hell is happenin?"

Deeks decides to take advantage of Jack's confusion and begins to guide him over to the Cadillac. "Where we goin? I wanna talk to Kensi."

"I'm taking you back to your hotel. You can decide if talking to Kensi is a good idea or not when your sober, and based on the look of that nose, I'd say not." Deeks pulled the zip ties out of his back pocket and quickly put them on Jack before Jack even realized what was happening.

"You awestin' me surfer?"

"No, just making sure you don't do anything stupid while I'm driving" Deeks replied as he placed Jack in the back seat and buckled him up. He shut the door and gave a wink to Kensi, assuring her everything would be alright, as he walked around the front of the car. Kensi gave Deeks a little wave and blew him a kiss.

Deeks drove Jack to his hotel, took off the zip ties, and walked him up to his room. He was amazed that Jack hadn't said a single word since getting in the car. Once Deeks got Jack settled on the bed, on his side to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit, and a trash can at the ready for the inevitable moment it was needed, he set his card on the table telling a semi-conscious Jack to call him if he needed anything, he wished Jack goodnight, and left. He was pretty sure he heard snoring as he closed the door behind him. When he got back home he was amazed that Kensi was curled up, asleep in bed. He expected her to be upset and needing to talk, but he was happy that she felt enough trust in him to let him handle this one.

The next morning Kensi and Deeks went on about their normal routine. The only mention of what happened the night before was when over breakfast Kensi asked "How did it go?" and he answered "Good. He was really quiet. I think it was a lot to process." They quickly moved on and began washing dishes and putting coffee into to-go mugs and off they went to work.

Meanwhile, Jack was waking up with a horrible hangover, made worse by the pain in his nose that pulsed every time he heaved into the toilet. When he was finally able to move away from the toilet he called down to the front desk, requesting some aspirin. It was quickly delivered and after taking it Jack layed back down and fell back to sleep. When he woke up again, several hours later, he laid there trying to remember what happened the night before. He remembered everything that happened at the club, going to get his nose taken care of, going to the liquor store, and even walking to Kensi's house. Everything after that was a bit of a blur. He remembered that he had seen Kensi. He remembered riding in a car and…..Yellow boxers with black polka dots? What the heck was that? He was completely confused until he looked over at the night stand and saw an LAPD business card with the name Martin Deeks on it. Then he remembered it all, well maybe not all, but at least the important bits. He remembered enough to know that the man HIS fiancé claimed to be in love with was none other than her partner, Marty Deeks. It was just insulting! How could she love him over me? He looks like that guy from Scooby Doo for heaven's sake! How serious could she possible be? Jack decided he had to think of something. He couldn't just step aside for such a putz.

As he showered, Jack came up with a plan. He would go to Hetty and report what was going on so that she would get rid of Deeks, hopefully sending him back to LAPD where he belonged, and then he would bug Kensi's house so that he could listen as they fell apart, help things along in that direction, and be ready to swoop in when Kensi was at her most vulnerable. Jack couldn't help but think how well his CIA training in manipulation was going to serve him now. He would not only get Kensi back, but she would come running into his arms.

**Well, there you go. I know it is short, but I wanted to get a chapter to you after that horrible tease I gave earlier. Sorry if my drunk speak is horrible. I have actually never gotten drunk or been around people who are drunk for any amount of time, so if it sounds more like a toddler, I'm sorry. **

**Also, I would like to apologize to all my readers for the nonsense and drama this crazy reader has created. I promise I will do my best never to mention it again (except to give the link for the other story eventually). I would like to thank all of you who sent so much love and support my way. The positive comments, author favorites, and story favorites have been just what I needed. I'm sorry I was unable to respond personally to you all. I wanted to focus on continuing this story and have kind of reached a point that I don't want to deal with it anymore. I am also aware that this person has sent a private message to at least one of my reviewers. If you have also received one I would recommend blocking her and sending a complaint to the administration.**

**Also, just to be clear (apparently there was some confusion) this story will continue and it will always be rated T. I was only talking about joining the two on another site and of course giving it the M rating it needs.**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack showered, dressed, and headed down to the mission at around 4:00 to speak with Hetty. When he got there the bull pen was empty, which he thought was probably for the best. He looked into Hetty's office, but that was empty as well. He heard voices coming from upstairs and decided to see if he had better luck there. After climbing the stairs he realized that the voices were coming from ops. When he walked in he was greeted by a little bit of a woman who had a whole lot of attitude and hostility.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked as she, all but pushed him, back out to the hallway.

"Um, do I know you?" Jack asked. He was pretty sure he would remember this fiery red head if they had met before. In fact if he had met her at any other time he was pretty sure he would have seduced her.

"No, you don't know me, but I know you, or at least I know who you are. What I don't know is what you are doing here right now."

"Wow, you don't mince words do you?" His only answer was a raised eyebrow so he decided it would be best to get on with it. "I'm looking for Hetty. Do you know where she is?"

"I know that she's not here, and she won't be back today. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do." Nell spotted another agent coming from the burn room and decided it would be best to get Jack out of here before any of the team returned. "Agent Bennet, could you please escort this gentleman out. His business here has been concluded."

Jack couldn't believe this little bit of a thing was having him removed from the building. Surely she couldn't have much authority. "Excuse me? Are you seriously having me removed?"

"As you can see." Nell said as she gestured for Agent Bennet to carry on.

"I will be speaking about this with Hetty. I hope you don't value your job too highly."

Nell wasn't intimidated in the least. "Please do. And if anyone should be questioning their continued employment I think it should probably be you. Good day." Nell quickly turned around and headed back into ops in order to get back to work.

Jack turned, shook off Agent Bennet's hand, which had grabbed hold of Jack's arm, and began walking down the stairs. "I can't believe you let that little girl order you around." Jack said, his voice dripping with disgust.

Agent Bennet gave Jack a warning look. "That 'little girl' is in charge around here when Hetty is out and Agent Callen has been known to be very protective of her, so I would show a little respect if I were you."

"You can't be serious! What the hell is going on around here!?" Jack spoke to no one as he exited the building. Agent Bennet, having heard him, gave a little chuckle. Having worked with Hetty for a couple of years, he knew the team closest to her heart was unconventional, but they always got the job done.

Jack was pissed. Seriously pissed, and embarrassed, about how he was treated at OSP. He was so done with all this nonsense about Kensi, he was beginning to wonder if she was worth it. After taking a quick walk around the block he cooled down enough to realize that Kensi was worth it. She was beautiful, smart, sexy (although she could use some work in bedroom from what he remembered, and he was very much looking forward to expanding her horizons as soon as he could), and apparently amazing at her job.

He knew Hetty wouldn't put just anybody on her pet team. Unfortunately that meant Deeks was probably more than he seemed as well. Oh well, he was pretty sure he could get Deeks out of the picture easy enough. All it would take is letting Hetty know that Deeks and Kensi were together romantically to get them separated at work, and then finding out a time that they were apart, using the bugs, and paying some busty bimbo to say she was banging Deeks on the side. He knew Kensi was insecure even before he left. It wouldn't take much to convince her that Deeks was just playing her. Kensi would be his again, and soon.

Jack jumped into his car, went to meet a guy to get the bugs and camera he needed and headed to Kensi's place. He was disappointed that he was unable to get into the computer system at ops to get Deeks' address so he could bug his place too, but this should be good enough. He quickly picked the lock on Kensi's door and went to work. He placed a bug in the kitchen, living room, and bedroom, and placed the camera in the living room. The angle the camera was at really the living room, kitchen, and most of the dining area. He knew he was probably just torturing himself with the camera, but he wanted to be able see their interactions and figure out if they were serious or just shagging. He then went to his hotel, checked out, and then checked into a motel that was close enough to Kensi's place to be able to receive the video and sound feed from Kensi's house.

It was almost 8:00 by the time he saw Deeks and Kensi come into the house, dinner in hand. As soon as they closed the front door Kensi put the cups of soda she was carrying down and spun around, embracing Deeks and lifting kissing him very passionately. Deeks dropped the food and returned the embrace, letting his hands wander. Kensi was the one to pull away first saying "Food. We should eat."

"Right, food, and then fun." Deeks said with a wink.

Jack watched as Kensi brought the drinks over to the coffee table and flipped on the T.V while Deeks picked the food bags up off the floor and brought them over to the couch and sat down, leaning his back on the arm of the couch and placing one leg behind Kensi. Once he was in position, Kensi placed Deeks' drink on the floor next to him and reached back, collecting her burger from Deeks. She then turned her own body to the side and leaned back against Deeks' chest and put her legs up on the couch as well. It looked like a well-practiced maneuver. How long did Sabatino say they were together? Did he even say? He would have to ask tomorrow.

Jack's thoughts came to abrupt end as voices began coming over the listening device, demanding Jack's attention. "What are we watching tonight Fern?" Deeks asked as his hand that wasn't holding his food came around Kensi's waist. "I think Here Comes Honey Boo Boo is on tonight. You up for that?"

"I'm up for whatever you want tonight, Princess." Jack could see that Deeks was rubbing himself against Kensi's backside as he said that. He was just waiting for Kensi to fly off the handle about him calling her Princess. He was never allowed to use pet names with her. What was with Fern anyway? He was curious about that one but Princess, that was never going to fly. Surprisingly Kensi didn't even seem fazed by the name and she laughed, actually laughed, about his crudeness. Jack remembered multiple times Kensi got upset with him for making sexual suggestions during the day, even in the privacy for their own house. She said it made her feel like that was all he cared about, or some such nonsense. Maybe this was just about sex and that was why she didn't care? That didn't seem like something Kensi would do, but who knows, people change.

"Food first, big boy." Kensi said before leaning her head back for a quick kiss. "I have to have some energy if I'm going to keep up with you tonight."

Jack watched on as he saw Deeks' hand creep under Kensi's shirt and work his way up to her breasts. Kensi, not seeming to mind Deeks' wandering hand, took a bite of her burger and then moaned. "That better have been for me and not for that hamburger." Deeks whispered in her ear.

Jack was disgusted with what he was watching, but was glad he paid the extra money for the more sensitive equipment that could pick up on even their whispers. Of course the fact that the bug was placed in the lamp right next to their heads helped too.

Kensi quickly took the last bite of her hamburger and then reached down to unbutton and unzip her jeans before pulling Deeks' hand out of her shirt and putting it where she really wanted it, in her pants. Deeks was surprised with her boldness. "Guess that answers that question." He said.

"Mmmm…"Kensi answered, enjoying the feeling of Deeks stroking her.

Deeks also finished his burger and then brought his now free hand up and began to run it through her hair. "Honey, do you remember that case we worked in the rehab center?"

"Do you mean the one where you played the sex addict?"

"Yeah, that one. I'm starting to wonder if there isn't some kind of truth to that."

Kensi laughed and then noticed that Deeks fingers had stilled. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes, Kens I want you all the time. It's never enough! Baby, I had you 8 times on Sunday and I wanted you more. The only thing that stopped me was how sore you were."

Kensi leaned her head back so she could look at him. "Babe, I wanted you just as much every time. I don't think us wanting each other is a bad thing. Do you?"

"Well, no. I just don't want to hurt you, or make you feel like you have to do it just because I want to."

"Deeks, I have never felt obligated. I love you so much, and part of that love is physical. I love showing you how much I love you. I love that we have gone to some new places together and I love that you want me as much as I want you. Besides, we have 5 months to make up for. I think we're allowed to be ridiculous for a while."

"You're the best Kensi. Really. I love you so much I don't even know how to put it into words."

"Then show me." Kensi said with a smile before Deeks lips came down onto hers.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs before he punched the wall, putting a hole in it. "Damn it!" He said. "Just what I needed."

Jack began to pace the small motel room, talking out loud, trying to make sense of everything he just heard and saw. "What does she think she's doing? Shoving his hand down her pants? 8 times in a day? She loves him? AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE PET NAMES?!"

Jack was angry, not only because the woman he wanted to marry was with someone else, but also because Kensi and Deeks' relationship was everything his and Kensi's relationship hadn't been. Everything he had wanted with her. He was jealous and angry and was now more focused than ever on breaking them up, if for no other reason than to make them feel the kind of pain he was feeling now. Of course the idea that he wouldn't be feeling that pain if he wouldn't have invaded their privacy never entered his mind.

Now that the Jack was no longer yelling or talking to himself he noticed the grunting and moaning coming from the listening device. As he went to turn the sound off so he didn't have to listen to Kensi and Deeks going at it he realized that he also had a visual of this show. He slammed the laptop closed and marched out of the room, heading to the closest bar.

A/N: Sorry for the confusion on posting this chapter. I forgot to add a VERY important note on here. For those of you were reading the M rated addition to this story, Take Her Home, I wanted to let you know that that story has been combined with this story and is being posted on AO3 (archive of our own). I have 7 chapters up on that story so far. It is going slowly because I am adding to it and also have a couple of fellow authors editing it as we go to try to give you an even better story. It is under the title Take her home. My user name is the same on that site. If you would like to join, I do have some invitations I can send you, just PM me with your e-mail address. DO NOT include your e-mail addy in a review! Thanks for sticking with me through all the craziness! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I am beyond sorry for how long it has taken to get this chapter up. This has been the busiest summer I think I have ever experienced in my life. On top of that I had half of this chapter written before my computer crashed and I lost it. That was insanely discouraging, but I have re-worked the chapter in my brain and I think it will be better than before. In fact the end of this story has been completely changed as I have had time to think about it. I think it will be a stronger story than before, but I now have no idea how Talia will find out about our favorite couple. If you have any ideas let me know. I want it to be big, shocking, and unique. Even if you don't have any ideas feel free to send me a message anyway. I love getting to know fellow authors and readers on this site. **

**Previously on Pick Her Up: **"You're the best Kensi. Really. I love you so much I don't even know how to put it into words."

"Then show me." Kensi said with a smile before Deeks lips came down onto hers.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs before he punched the wall, putting a hole in it. "Damn it!" He said. "Just what I needed."

Jack began to pace the small motel room, talking out loud, trying to make sense of everything he just heard and saw. "What does she think she's doing? Shoving his hand down her pants? 8 times in a day? She loves him? AND WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE PET NAMES?!"

Jack was angry, not only because the woman he wanted to marry was with someone else, but also because Kensi and Deeks' relationship was everything his and Kensi's relationship hadn't been. Everything he had wanted with her. He was jealous and angry and was now more focused than ever on breaking them up, if for no other reason than to make them feel the kind of pain he was feeling now. Of course the idea that he wouldn't be feeling that pain if he wouldn't have invaded their privacy never entered his mind.

Now that the Jack was no longer yelling or talking to himself he noticed the grunting and moaning coming from the listening device. As he went to turn the sound off so he didn't have to listen to Kensi and Deeks going at it he realized that he also had a visual of this show. He slammed the laptop closed and marched out of the room, heading to the closest bar.

_~~Densi~~_

As Kensi and Deeks came down from their high Deeks lifted his head and placed a quick kiss on Kensi's lips before saying "As wonderful as that was, this floor is cold, and hard, and killing my back."

"Oh sorry." She said as she stood up and reached down to give him a hand.

"Why don't you go get in the shower while I go clean up the bedroom a little and turn the bed down?" Deeks said while guiding Kensi to her bedroom with his hand sliding up and down her back.

"Ok. Join me when you're done?"

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away." He answered while grinning, well, maybe leering would be a better description of the look on his face.

Deeks quickly began picking up while discreetly looking for any cameras. When he was confident there weren't any in the bedroom he pulled out the small device they used to detect listening devices. He made a quick tour around the room and then put the device away before joining Kensi in the shower.

When Deeks stepped into the shower he saw Kensi rinsing the shampoo out of her hair. He put his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss before asking "So, how is my little exhibitionist doing?"

"Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed! I can't believe I did that! Once you did that thing with your finger I honestly forgot about the camera."

Deeks was very tempted to tease Kensi about how red she was turning, but figured it would be in his best interest to keep his mouth shut this time. "I was really surprised you put my hand in your pants in the first place."

"Well, I wanted to piss Jack off, but I also just needed a little relief. What about you and bringing up Sunday? That was a stroke of pure genius. Between the two maybe he'll get a clue and give it up."

"Maybe. Did you mean what you said in there? Do you really want it as much and as badly as I do?"

"I meant it. I love you very much and I love making love to you. Now, what did you find in the bedroom? Are we doomed to making porno videos for my ex?"

"Ha! No, there isn't a camera in the bedroom, but there are a couple of bugs, so we'll need to be careful about what we say. Fortunately Denny said none of the equipment he sold to Jack has recording capabilities. It's just a live feed."

"Do you think Jack watched us?"

"No, I doubt it. I don't think his ego could handle seeing you being satisfied by someone else."

"Good. And just so you know, I was much more than satisfied." Kensi said as she left the shower while looking back at Deeks and winking."

When Jack woke the following morning he had a vague recollection of going to the bar, getting completely wasted, and stumbling back into his hotel room. He looked over at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was already after 10:00. He slowly sat up and as soon as the world stopped spinning, he worked his way into the shower.

By the time he showered, dressed, took some much needed aspirin, and drank 3 cups of the strongest coffee he could get his hands on, Jack was read to head back to the mission and try to talk to Hetty once more. It was already after 1:00 and he was hoping the team would be out on assignment and that Hetty would be available.

It had been a busy morning. By the time the team walked back into the mission at 1:30 they had been assigned a new case, escaped an exploding building, been in a shoot-out, and finally located and defused a bomb located in city hall, effectively closing their case. When Nell came downstairs and saw the condition of the team she offered to pick up lunch for them while she was getting her own.

While most of the team headed to their desks, Kensi walked over to the couch and plopped down. "I'm taking a nap. Wake me up when the food gets here." She said as she laid down.

"Sure thing sugar plum."

"Oh!" Nell called from the front door "Hetty wants to see you in her office Deeks."

"Ok, thanks!" Deeks got up and walked over to Hetty's office, and took a seat.

Callen looked over to Sam and said "Let's hope Deeks is done with that meeting before Nell gets back with the food. Last time I had to wake Kensi up I ended up with a black eye and a broken nose."

"Last time I woke her up she got me with that damn knife in the thigh." Sam replied.

"Oh don't be such a baby that was just a scratch. It's not like she broke a bone!"

"Just a scratch? I ended up with twelve stitches!"

"Whatever, let's just hope Deeks is back because the consequences could be even worse for not waking her up and letting her mac and cheese get cold."

"Hey, we could let that newbie who delivers the mail and is always staring at her butt wake her up. That could be funny and I bet he would learn to have a little respect too."

"Haha! Good idea Sam."

"Hey Hetty. What can I do for you this fine day?"

"Hello Mr. Deeks. It's been an eventful morning has it not?"

"Yes, it has."

"How would you like to take on a more relaxing assignment?"

"Relaxing? I like relaxing. Tell me more."

"This assignment would allow you to spend a significant amount of time on the beach and may even allow for some surfing."

"Ahh…sun, sand, and surf, and the beautiful Kensalina in a bikini. What's not to like?"

"Well, for starters this assignment does not involve Ms. Blye."

"What?! Why not?"

"You have been requested specifically for this assignment by another agency and you will be partnered with their agent."

"Which agency, exactly?"

"The DEA."

"And would my partner for this assignment be Talia by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact."

Deeks threw his head back and drug his hand down his face while letting out a loud sigh.

"Is there a problem Mr. Deeks? I thought you worked quite well with Ms. DelCampo before."

"Yeah, well, I think she enjoyed the experience a little more than I did."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm afraid you'll just have to make do. It's a short assignment, I'm sure you'll manage. You are to meet Ms. DelCampo at the Santa Monica Beach Pier at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"Sure. No problem." Deeks said. He was just about to get up when he suddenly heard a man yell and then squeak. Every man knows that sound. The sound of man getting a direct hit to his family jewels. That could only mean one thing. Someone tried to wake up Kensi.

When he stood up and walked over to the bull pen he saw Kensi standing by the couch, knife in hand, and still looking rather disoriented, and Sam and Callen bent over laughing. "What the hell happened?"

The guys just continued to laugh while Jack lay curled up on the ground moaning until Hetty spoke up. "What exactly is going on here gentlemen?" she asked in her most authoritative voice.

Sam was the first to pull himself together. "Sorry Hetty. Well, Jack here came in and said he was here to talk to you but when we told him you were busy at the moment he decided he would wake up Kensi and talk to her. We tried to warn him, but he didn't listen."

Jack, who was still on the floor, had finally found his voice. "You didn't try very hard. You could have warned me I was taking my life into my hands. Something more than 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' would have been nice."

"oops. We'll definitely make sure to give you a clearer warning next time." Callen said as he sat back down at his desk.

Deeks walked over to Kensi and gently brushed her hair out of her face before asking "You ok?"

"Yeah, he just spooked me for a second there."

"I guess. You must have really been out."

"Mmmm..is lunch here yet?"

"Not yet. I'm sure Nell will be back any minute. Why don't you go freshen up and I'll call to see when Nell will be here."

"Alright, thanks."

"Jack, you wanted to see me?" Hetty asked.

"Oh, yeah, I had something I wanted to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Why don't you come this way and I'll get you an ice pack for your…..injury." Hetty said as she directed him to her office. As soon as Jack was seated Hetty pulled an ice pack out of her desk drawer, cracked it in order to release the chemicals that would make it cold, and handed it to Jack. "Now, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hetty, a couple of nights ago I stumbled across some information I think you should have."

"And what would that be?"

"It's about two of your agents."

"_Two_ of my agents? Now I know you had a run in with Ms. Jones and threatened to come to me about it, but that is only one of my agents. Ahhh….I know, you found out who she is dating. Well, not to worry, I am well aware and I am quite happy for them."

"Ms. Jones? You mean Nell? Who is she dating?"

"Ah, well, I must have been mistaken. Pardon me. Who is it you would like to talk to me about?"

Jack shook his head, trying to clear his mind of this new information. "Deeks. Kensi and Deeks are who I want to talk about."

"I see. And what information have you stumbled upon that you think I am unaware of?"

"They are together Hetty."

"Yes, I know they are. I put them together 5 years ago myself."

"No, Hetty. I mean together, together. Sleeping together."

"Yes, I know. It has made for a much more pleasant working environment. So much less tension."

"You know? And you aren't going to do anything about it? Doesn't NCIS have regulations against that?"

"Well, there are some suggestions, but the actual enforcing of them is left up to the discretion of their superiors. And before you go embarrassing yourself, you should know that my superiors are also aware and are leaving the whole thing to my discretion."

Jack was angry. Beyond angry, even. The frustration of the last few days was building to a dangerous level. He quickly stood up and stomped out of OSP, well as much as a man can limp and stomp at the same time. He needed to think, needed to come up with something that would finally split Kensi and Deeks up. He may not be able to win Kensi back, but he sure wasn't going to leave town when every night he would lay down to sleep and know that Kensi was laying with _him_, having sex with _him, _building a life with _him_.

**Well, there you have it. I'm sorry to say it will probably be a while before I can get another chapter out. If I'm being honest, it probably won't happen before my kids are back in school and I have some time to myself on a regular basis again. Just know this, there are only a couple more chapters left and I WILL NOT abandon the story. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you so much to all of you who continue to follow this story and leave lovely reviews. It always brightens my day to see your comments. **

_~~Densi~~_

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Nell, I was just wondering if you were getting back anytime soon. I have a very hungry Kensalina on my hands that just got woken up rather rudely."_

"_Oh no! Who woke her up this time? Is there any permanent damage?"_

"_It was Jack, and other than possibly never being able to have children, I think he'll be alright."_

"_I would feel bad for him if it wasn't so deserved. Anyway, I'll be in the parking lot in about two minutes. Could you send someone out to help me carry all of this in, please?"_

"_Sure, no problem."_

"_Thanks Deeks."_

"_You're welcome. Bye Squirt."_

Deeks put his phone back in his pocket and then looked up to the guys "Nell's going to be here in just a minute and is going to need help bringing everything in. Any volunteers?"

Callen quickly stood up. "Sure, I'll go. I need to check with her about a paperwork issue that came up recently anyway."

After Callen headed outside Kensi returned from the restroom and she, Deeks, and Sam all headed over to the couches and got comfortable while they waited for Nell and Callen to bring the food in. They couldn't hear what was being discussed in Hetty's office, but it was clear that Jack wasn't happy by the time it ended. When he stomped/limped out of OSP they all quietly chuckled.

When Jack walked out to the parking lot the first thing he saw was Nell leaning over, ass in the air and skirt riding up, apparently cleaning up a spill on the floor of her car. It was an appealing sight, and he was pretty sure that if it hadn't been for his injury, he would be sporting an erection. Before his thoughts could go any further he heard a voice from the other side of the car say "I'm going to take these bags inside. Did you want me to bring some towels out for you, honey?" Jack looked over the hood of the car to see Callen pulling his head out of the back seat and standing up.

"Yeah, maybe some wet ones. This is going to be a sticky mess when it dries."

When Nell responded, Jack's eyes went back to Nell's backside. Callen, having seen Jack and where his eyes were directed, cleared his throat. Jack's eyes went back to Callen in time to hear him say "honey, why don't you take you and Kensi's food in and I'll take care of that.

Nell normally would have brushed Callen off and told him to just take the bags in because she could manage the clean-up of her own spilled drink, but there was something in his tone of voice that made her stand up and see what was going on. When she saw Callen staring someone down, she turned around and spotted Jack. Deciding it would be best to let Callen take care of whatever was going on; she walked around the car and grabbed the bags meant for herself and Kensi, and quickly walked inside.

Jack was the first to speak. "So, you and Nell, huh?"

"Yep, me and Nell. You know, for a man so intent on getting his fiancé back, you sure have a roaming eye."

Jack was angry and frustrated, but he wasn't stupid….much. He knew Callen's reputation, and the last thing he needed was to make an enemy of a very powerful and dangerous man. "Look man, I'm sorry. I had no idea you and she were an item and it was just there. Hard not to notice, you know?"

"What you were doing there was definitely more than just noticing or even looking. That was ogling, and if I thought for a second Kensi was considering taking you back you can be damn sure I would let her know. Now, why don't you just go crawl back under whatever rock you have been hiding under for the last nine years because there isn't a woman in this building that wants anything to do with you."

Jack was beyond pissed. For such a confident, arrogant man to take so many blows to his ego was devastating. If he had been facing anyone other than the infamous G. Callen, he probably would have jumped over the car and punched them. However, he was facing G. Callen, and he was already hurting from his previous injuries and wasn't really excited to add to them. Instead he took a deep breath, and turned around and walked over to his car, and made a speedy exit.

Callen locked up Nell's car and carried the bags into OSP. Nell was the first one spot his entrance and quickly jumped up to help him with the remaining bags. "Everything ok?"

Callen gave her a quick smile and assured her that everything was alright and that they would discuss it later. The team quickly settled in and enjoyed their lunch before finishing up the day working on the never-ending paperwork mountain.

When Kensi and Deeks got off work they picked up some burgers and headed to Deeks' apartment. Deeks filled Kensi in on his meeting with Hetty as they ate dinner. As Kensi finished she wiped hands and face with her napkin and said "So, are we going to need to start checking for bugs and cameras at your place too?"

"I don't think so, but I'll let you know if I start getting the obsessed stalker vibe off her too."

"Hmmm….just don't leave your water bottle unattended around her."

"Ha! You afraid she's going to drug me so she can have her wicked way with me?"

"Maybe."

Deeks stood up and walked over to Kensi, pulling her up out of her seat. "I promise you that no amount of drugs, cameras, bugs, women, or amazing surf is going to keep me from coming home to you at the end of the day." He said as he wrapped her up in his arms. He then gave her a quick, hard kiss before leaning down and scooping her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" A very surprised Kensi asked.

"I'm taking you to bed so that you aren't falling asleep at the mission again tomorrow. We wouldn't want another unsuspecting soul to get de-manned tomorrow."

"You don't think I did any permanent damage do you?"

"Well, I don't know. A man doesn't recover from a blow like that quickly." Deeks answered as he dropped Kensi onto the bed.

"Oh well, he never did know how to use that thing anyway."

The next morning Deeks woke Kensi up in time to say goodbye before he had to leave to go meet Talia at the pier. "Goodbye sweet cheeks. There's donuts and coffee in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks. I hope it goes well. I love you." Kensi said as she pulled Deeks in for a kiss that he wouldn't be forgetting any time soon.

"I love you too. See you at your place tonight?"

"Do we have to? I don't really feel like being on display again tonight."

"Well, apparently Jack didn't enjoy the show we gave him and he used our night away to remove the bugs and cameras." Seeing the question in Kensi's eyes, Deeks continued "I got a text from Sam this morning."

Kensi let out a sigh. "Do you think this means he's giving up?"

"I can only hope. We'll just keep watching him and see what happens."

"Mm…well, you better get going. Keep in touch if you can today, okay?"

"Absolutely." And with one last kiss he was out the door.

By the time Kensi was finishing her breakfast she received her first text of the day.

_The surf looks great this morning. Wish you were here –D_

_Me too. Don't have too much fun without me. __ -K_

Deeks got out of the car and went to meet Talia. She was already there and waiting for him. The way she was smiling at him told him all he needed to know. She had set this up on purpose in order to spend more time with him. He just hoped he could let her down easy. She seemed like a nice person and Deeks didn't want to hurt her unnecessarily.

"Hi Marty!" Talia said as she greeted him with a hug. Deeks quickly returned the hug and stepped back in order to put some space between them.

"Hi Talia. So what's the story here? All Hetty told me was to meet you here this morning." Deeks was hoping to let Talia know that he was only here to work.

Talia was disappointed that Deeks wanted to jump right into business, but at the same time, she respected his focus. "We have some big players in the local drug scene that, according to our sources, are set to meet up with Juan Cortez, the biggest supplier of drugs from Mexico, in order to expand their business."

"I'm familiar Juan Cortez. He was on the wall at LAPD, but who are your local guys? It's possible I may I may have a history with them."

"These guys came on the scene about 4 years ago. They came out from New Jersey so I doubt you have dealt with them, but here are their photos. Their names are Philip and Max DeChristopher."

Deeks looked at the photo and sure enough, he didn't recognize them. "Are they related?"

"Brothers."

"And why exactly do you need me on this case? Surely your coworkers are capable of a little surveillance."

"Yes, they are. In fact we have two guys watching from the parking lot, but I'm running short on people and none of my guys can blend in up close on the beach. The DeChristopher brothers love L.A life enough that they pretty much run their business from the beach. They get here about 7:30-8:00 every morning and leave about 3:00, but their security people are vigilant and a clean cut white guy with a farmer tan and bright white legs suddenly spending every day on the beach would scream fed. I needed someone who would blend in and I didn't have time to pull anyone out of the field. This intel came in just a couple of days ago and we have enough on Juan Cortez to put him away for life. We just need him to surface so we can nab him. Our intel says he well be here sometime in the next week, but we don't have an exact time."

"As far as our cover goes I just figured we play it as just a local couple on a stay-cation, enjoying the sunshine and waves. We can just use our own names. Just make sure we only use first names and we should be fine. I didn't think we would need any backstopping since we won't be interacting with them."

"I'm sorry, but that isn't going to work. You can go by Talia but because of my undercover work for LAPD and then my life at NCIS I have always used the alias of Justin on the beach. I know a lot of the regulars here. How about if we run into anyone we know we'll say you are a friend of Melissa's and I'm giving you surfing lessons."

"Melissa?"

"Yeah. I taught Melissa how to surf a couple years ago so it should make sense, plus it will give us something to do other than sit on the beach all day. Or do you already know how to surf?"

Talia was rather thrown by the new cover, but she could manage if it meant spending time with Marty. Heck, in the movies learning to surf can be a very hands-on event. She suddenly realized Marty was waiting for an answer. "No, no I don't know how to surf. I would love to learn if we can do it while keeping an eye on things."

"That shouldn't be a problem. Why don't you go over there and rent a wet suit and board while I get mine form my truck."

"Sure. I'll see you over there."

Deeks texted Kensi as he walked over to his truck.

_This should be an interesting week. Talia had an interesting cover planned out for us, but I told her I was always Justin on the beach and that she could be a friend of Melissa's that I was teaching to surf. We are just doing surveillance until their guy shows up and we can make an arrest. –D_

Kensi texted back as Deeks approached the surf shack.

_She wanted to be your girlfriend didn't she? Well, she does have good taste. Don't know that I would call her my friend though. -K_

Deeks walked up to the surf shack and heard a familiar voice calling "Justin!" from behind him. "Hey Will! How are you doing man?" Deeks asked.

"I'm good. How are you? We haven't seen you for a while. "

"Yeah, Melissa finally got home so we've been busy getting her settled back in and getting everything in order."

"Uh huh, sure. I'm sure you've been busy, but I doubt it had anything to do with getting things in order."

"Yeah, well….."

Will just laughed and slapped Deeks on the back. After talking about the condition of the surf for a few minutes Talia walked up and Deeks introduced her. "Will, this is Talia. She is a friend of Melissa's and has asked me to teach her to surf."

"Hi Talia." Will said as he extended his hand. "When you realize this one doesn't have a clue what he's doing come find me. I would be happy to help you out."

"Well, thank you. Justin comes highly recommended so I think I'll stick with him for now. Thanks for the offer though."

"Alright, have it your way." Will said with a wink. "Tell Melissa I said 'Hi' when you see her, and make sure you bring her around sometime soon."

"Sure thing bro." Deeks answered as he walked away.

Talia and Deeks were claiming their space on the beach, putting down towels and such when Talia looked up and saw a very beautiful blonde woman wearing a bikini top and a wetsuit that was pulled down to her waist approaching. "Justin!"

Deeks looked up and saw a familiar face approaching. "Nicki! How ya doing?" he asked as they hugged.

Nicki smiled broadly and said "Where's my girl?" as she glanced over at Talia.

Deeks was quick to answer. "She's at work." Turning to Talia Deeks said "This is a friend of hers, Talia. I had some time I needed to take off of work or I would lose it and Talia here asked if I could teach her how to surf."

Nicki looked over at Talia and smiled. "Well, he did a pretty good job with Melissa so I'm sure you'll be up on your board soon." She then turned to Deeks and said "Tell my girl I expect to see her out here soon."

"I'll do that. Have a good one!"

"Will do, see you out there."

When Talia first heard about Melissa she was curious, but apparently she spent enough time with Deeks that all of his friends are asking about her. She really wanted to find out who this Melissa was and what exactly she meant to Marty. Nicki had given her the perfect opportunity to get some info without sounding too nosey or desperate. "Her girl, huh?"

"Haha! Well they are friends, but Nicki has been trying to get Melissa to uh…switch sides, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, ok."

Nicki and Melissa had been friends for a while. Enough so that Nicki had her phone number so they could get together away from the beach. When she walked away from Justin, she thought it prudent to send Melissa a text. Nicki had seen Justin and Melissa's relationship develop and didn't want this Talia person coming between them.

_Hey girl, I ran into your man at the beach today. He's giving surfing lessons on a regular basis now?-Nicki_

Kensi was surprised, yet not to be hearing from Nicki. She was glad Deeks had already informed him about his cover so she could answer intelligently.

_Yeah, well, this is kind of a special favor. –Kensi_

_Well, that is rather cryptic. You know she has eyes for your man, right?-Nicki_

_Oh, we know. He can handle it. It isn't like she's the first woman to ogle him.-Kensi_

_No, you definitely win the prize for the most ogling. ;)-Nicki_

_Shut up and go surf. __ -Kensi_

_Have fun at work. Maybe you can come by later this week so I can do some ogling of my own. ;) –Nicki_

_I'll see what I can do. ;)-Kensi_

After a few hours on the beach with Talia Deeks was getting bored so he texted Kensi.

_Whatcha up to sweet cheeks?-D_

_We have a new case. Hunting down a suspect. How about you honey bun?-K_

_Honey bun? Wow, I'm really rubbing off on you. Just hanging out doing nothing. Soaking up some rays. Working on my tan. Watching for bad guys.-D_

_Well, I thought we were doing the ridiculous nick name thing. ;) How are things going with Talia?-K _

_Well, other than the fact that she keeps getting in my bubble, it's going well.-D_

_Next time she invades your personal space you should fart. That will teach her to get too close!-K_

_Lol! And that is one of the many reasons I love you!-D_

_I gotta go. Be good and stay safe. Love you.-K_

_You too-D_

Talia noticed Deeks texting and the smile the texts brought to his face. She was less than thrilled since he had been keeping his distance all day. Finally, when he started laughing she couldn't take it anymore. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, just texting with Kensi. She says the most ridiculous things sometimes."

"Hmm…you two seem really close." Talia said, still trying to get a read on that relationship.

"Yeah, we are. I suppose it would be hard not to be after being partners for five years. We've been through a lot together."

"I'm sure. Speaking of which, how about getting that drink tonight to celebrate my promotion and thank you and your team for their help on that fish market case?"

"I'll text the team and see if their up for it. They got a new case today so they may not be able to get away at a decent hour."

"Ok, sounds good" she said as she leaned over and playfully bumped Deeks' shoulder.

Deeks wasn't quite desperate enough to use Kensi's suggestion for gaining some space, but he also wasn't going to throw the idea out completely either. He quickly shot off a text to Kensi and then offered to go get some lunch for them from one of the nearby food carts.

About 2 hours after they had finished their lunch Deeks finally got a text back from Kensi, but it wasn't what he had expected.

_Do you have time to talk?-K_

Deeks, thinking this was unusual, quickly picked up his phone and called Kensi, concerned that something was seriously wrong. He gave no thought to Talia, who was laying on the towel next to him pretending to read a book while watching for their suspect.

Kensi answered the phone on the first ring. "Hi. Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Oh, this suspect we brought in today. He's this 50 something man, who we think is a serial rapist and murderer. He has been raping and killing women, specifically women in the navy, for years, but finally screwed up and left some evidence behind. Anyway, he is such a sleaze ball Deeks! He's fat and wearing a dirty old wife beater and all these gold chain around his neck. He's a total perv. The guys wanted me to do the interview because he has serious issues with women in authority roles and they thought I could get him to slip up. He was totally staring at my breasts, not even trying to act like he wasn't, while he said the sickest things I have ever heard. It got so bad the boys came in and that helped, but then when they reached the questions he refused to answer he just started staring at me again and rubbing himself with his hand, like he was going to get off right there. It was so sick Deeks, and I seriously just want to go throw up and take a hot shower. I know you're busy, but I just needed to talk to someone and I didn't know who else to go to. I'm sorry for dumping this on you. Oh gosh, how do I say 'Have a good day' after verbally barfing all over you?

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. I'm here for you whenever you need to verbally barf, you know that."

"I do. I'm just so discombobled. I really don't know what to do with myself. I just want to go home, but we really need to nail this bastard first."

"I wish I could be there to help you nail him, but I know you'll do just fine on your own." After hearing her chuckle he knew she was feeling a little better. "Hey, what do you think about meeting the guys and Talia and going out for that drink she's been talking about. It might help to get your mind off of things before hitting the hay tonight."

"You know what? That actually sounds good, after I get a shower of course."

"Ok, how about meeting up at 8:00 at O'Malley's?" He asked as he looked over to Talia for confirmation.

"Sounds good, I'll let the guys know."

"Alright, see you later."

"I'll be looking forward to it" Kensi said in her best sultry voice.

Deeks just laughed and said "Me too." Before going back to watching the DeChristopher brothers.

**A/N: I am shocked, but happy that I was able to get another chapter up so soon. You can actually thank my youngest kiddo, little beans. We were all set to go to the local fair and rodeo as a family when he suddenly spiked a fever. I ended up staying home with him and since sickies sleep a lot I ended up with some unexpected quiet time to write. He is now (a day later) all better and we will be going to the fair, just the two of us, tomorrow. **

**So as you may or may not have guessed, this thing is not going to be ending in the next chapter. Sometimes I have the main plot points figured out in my head and they get written out in just a few short pages, and sometimes everything move really slow and I can't even get to the main plot points I had planned for the chapter. That is absolutely what we have going on here. So, I'm done guessing. I'll tell you when it is really over after I write the last chapter.**

**To the guest reviewer who asked why some reviews post immediately and others take days to appear. I have no idea. This last chapter posted and I had reviews coming in before I even got the e-mail confirmation that a new chapter had been posted. I guess it just gets quirky every once in a while.?**


	18. Chapter 18

Deeks arrived at Kensi's house around 5:30 and by 6:00 he had prepped a salad, had chicken marinating, and had prepped Kensi's bedroom for her surprise. Around 6:15 Kensi walked in the door looking tired and irritated. Her mood improved a bit when she looked up to see a smiling Deeks standing by the small dining room table, which was already set.

Kensi was able to work up a small smile for him. "Smells really good. What's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken salad. Why don't you sit down and I'll go get the chicken out of the oven and slice it up."

"Deeks, this is really sweet, but I think I really just want to go take a shower."

"NO! I mean, please don't. I have a bit of a surprise for you in the bedroom, but I know you won't be able to enjoy it if you have an empty stomach." Seeing Kensi's doubtful look, he added "Please, just trust me to take care of you. I know you had an awful day and you feel like crap, but trust me to know how to make you feel better?"

Kensi couldn't help but be touched by his pleading and the look of a little boy pleading for something he desperately wants answered. "Alright, have it your way."

"Thanks! You won't regret it. Now, sit."

As Kensi took her seat at the table she took a drink of the sweet tea that was in front of her and then asked "So how is it grilled chicken salad if it's coming out of the oven?"

"Well, I had to broil it since someone didn't have any propane for the grill, and broiled chicken salad doesn't have quite the same ring to it." Deeks quickly plated the food and brought the food to the table. "Eat up sunshine, and I'll have you forgetting about your day in no time." He said with a wink.

Kensi, who had a bite of food ready to go into her mouth, quickly put her fork down and took a deep breath before looking and Deeks. "Look Deeks, I don't know what you have planned, but I'm really not in the mood for any hanky-panky. I'm feeling anything but sexy tonight."

Deeks had to laugh at her word choice, but then he reached over and grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Trust me, tonight is all about you, and even though I hope you are feeling loved, beautiful, and sexy by the time we walk out the door, sex is not part of the plan."

"Thank you. I just….when you winked at me….I thought you…sometimes you do that when….I'm sorry." Kensi said and then she dropped her head into the hand that Deeks wasn't holding, letting her hair fall around her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok." Deeks quickly stood and went over next to Kensi's chair and squatting down next to her and pulling her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. He quickly kissed her on the cheek. "No, you have nothing to be sorry about. That was my bad. I shouldn't have been being playful when you are hurting. I'm happy that you felt like you could tell me how you are feeling and set those boundaries. We're both working on our communication skills and that was amazing. That was huge progress for us, and I'm proud of you."

Kensi moved her hand, which was coving her eyes, so that she could peek at Deeks out of the corner of her eye. "Really?"

"Really. There is no embarrassment in being clear about what you want or need."

Kensi quickly turned and threw her arms around Deeks' neck and buried her head in his neck. "Thank you."

Deeks returned the embrace and marveled at how insecure his kick-ass Kensi could be. The fact that she was willing to be so vulnerable with him was not something he took lightly either.

After staying like this for a minute or so Kensi's stomach growled and they both laughed and separated. Deeks gave Kensi a quick kiss and then returned to his seat. Throughout dinner they talked about this and that, but never touched on the case. Deeks was admittedly very curious about how the case ended, but he wasn't going to push. He could always ask one of the guys later at the bar. When they finished Deeks collected the dishes and put them in the sink. He then told Kensi to stay put until he called her. A few minutes later he opened the bedroom door and called her in.

When Kensi walked into the bedroom she was blown away. There were candles lit all around the room, rose pedals scattered around on the floor and around the edges of the bed. There was also a plain white sheet spread out on top of her comforter and instrumental music playing. "What's all this?"

"This, my darling, is your own personal massage parlor. You are about to receive a head to toe massage from yours truly, who happens to be quite a skilled masseuse. Now, I'm going to go get a glass of water while you undress. When Deeks returned Kensi was laying on her stomach on the bed in nothing but her panties. Deeks quickly reminded himself that this was about making Kensi feel better and that Marty Jr. was going to have to stay behind closed doors for the evening before walking over and putting the glass of water on the night stand and picking up the massage oil. Deeks started on her back, and then moved to her arms, hands and then legs. About an hour later he was done and wasn't sure whether or not Kensi was even awake. "Baby? Are you awake?"

"Mmhm"

"Well, we're supposed to meet everyone at the bar in half an hour. You may want to get in the shower."

"Mmhm" She said as she continued to lay there.

"I'll just text the guys and let them know we'll be a little late."

"Mmmm"

I'll just tell them that you wouldn't get your naked ass out of bed."

Kensi suddenly jumped up "Don't you dare! I swear I will kill you if you tell then any such thing!"

Deeks just admired the view he was now presented with and laughed. "I was just messing with you Fern, but you really should get into the shower."

Kensi just rolled her eyes and marched into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her before she allowed herself to smile at Deeks' antics.

Deeks and Kensi were about 10 minutes late arriving at the bar, so when they walked in everyone turned to watch their entrance. Callen and Sam smiled in relief at the picture of Kensi and Deeks laughing while Deeks had his arm around Kensi, his hand resting on his shoulder. The guys had been pretty concerned after seeing the affect the perv had on Kensi. Talia, on the other hand, was instantly jealous and devised a plan to get Marty's hands off of Kensi.

As they approached the table Talia jumped up and greeted them. "Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it! Marty, Sam and Callen already told me what they want. Would you come with me to the bar to put in our order and help me carry everything?"

"Ummm…..sure." Deeks answered. He didn't miss for a second that Talia had completely ignored Kensi. He turned and gave Kensi a crooked smile while pulling her chair out for her. He then placed his jacket on the chair next to her in order to make sure Talia didn't attempt to take the seat in order to keep him away from Kensi. "What are you drinking tonight Kensalina?"

"I'll just have a ginger ale. I think I ate too fast or something. My stomach is a little on edge."

Deeks suddenly became concerned "Are you ok? Do you need to go home?"

Kensi could tell that Deeks would much rather be home right now than be dealing with Talia's excessive attention, but she knew that Talia would just keep pestering them until they did this thing, so she smiled and said "I'll be fine. Just need to let my food settle."

Deeks, who had decided to be gentle with Talia but not hide his relationship from her, leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered "I love you" into her ear before heading off to the bar with Talia.

Talia decided that since ignoring Kensi only made Marty give her more attention, she would try the opposite and act interested in her. "So how is Kensi doing? Did they get that guy that was saying those horrible things to her?"

Deeks turned and looked at Talia questioningly. He didn't understand this hot and cold treatment of Kensi, but he figured he'd go with it for now. "I don't know. She didn't seem to want to talk about. She'll tell me what happened when she's ready."

"Hmmm…you two are pretty close, huh?"

"Yep, we've been partners and best friends for years now." Deeks answered, happy to see the bartender finally approaching them for their order.

Talia gave the bartender their order and thought about Deeks' words while he filled it. Friends, best friends. That's what he said. That could pretty much explain everything. Shopping together, eating at together, even all the touchy feely stuff could be explained that way. Besides Kensi said herself that she had a boyfriend. Then why does she keep getting the feeling that she's missing something? Oh well, what she needs to do is stop thinking about Kensi and start making sure Marty knows that she is available and very willing to be more than friends and associates.

When they got back to their table Talia and Deeks took their seats. Deeks sat next to Kensi and Talia took the seat on the other side of Deeks. Deeks put his arm around Kensi's shoulders and she placed her hand on his thigh. Everyone began to talk shop and tell some of their more entertaining stories. Talia flirted relentlessly. Throwing her head back to laugh at anything Deeks said that was remotely funny and finding any excuse to touch his arm, despite the fact that he was leaning away from her, and into Kensi.

After about an hour of this Kensi stroked Deeks' leg in order to get his attention. When he looked over at her she quietly told him she was going to go use the restroom before turning to the rest of the group and asking if anyone wanted another drink. After getting everyone's orders she excused herself and headed to the restroom.

When Kensi left the table Deeks took the opportunity to ask the guys about the case they had that day and to make sure it was over.

"Yeah, we nailed him." Callen said. "He was pretty nasty to Kensi though. You know how she gets sometimes. The perverts seem to really get under her skin."

"She was pretty upset when she got home."

"I'm amazed at how good she seems already." Sam commented. "Don't know how you do it man, she used to get in those funks and stay there for days."

"She just has to be reminded that she is an amazing person and there is good to be had in the world too."

"Speaking of your girl, she looks like she could use a little assistance before we get kicked out of another bar." Callen said while gesturing with his head over to the bar where Kensi was being hit on by a rather dorky looking guy with a bit of a pot belly.

"Oh geez. She probably has a pretty short fuse tonight too." Deeks said as he stood up. "Wish me luck!"

"Why would Kensi getting hit on get you kicked out of the bar?" Talia asked.

"It's not Kensi getting hit on that gets us kicked out. It's the broken nose and aching groin the guy gets if he doesn't take no for an answer and leave her alone." Sam answered

"That happens often?" Talia asked, still rather confused.

"Not as often as it used to. In the old days she wouldn't let us help her, but she lets Deeks help now." Callen said as they watched Deeks slide up next to Kensi, putting his arm around her waist before leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips. They both turned and smiled at the pudgy dork and smiled as he turned and walked away. Deeks then stayed where he was, rubbing Kensi's back, while waiting for their drinks.

When they brought Talia, Sam, and Callen their drinks Sam noticed they didn't get anything for themselves and gave them a confused look. "We're going to head out guys." Deeks announced. "Thanks for the invite Talia. See you tomorrow."

Kensi then gave everyone a little wave and told the guys she would see them in the morning before turning and walking out with Deeks right beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back. When they got out to the parking lot Deeks asked Kensi if she was sure she was feeling all right.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to go to bed early tonight." Kensi said.

When they got to the car Deeks turned and leaned his back against the driver's side door while pulling Kensi in between his legs. "You want to go to bed early, huh? Any particular reason?" Deeks asked before pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"Oh, yes, there's a reason."

"There is, is there? Are you tired?"

"Nope." Kensi then leaned in so that her entire torso was pressed against Deeks, and whispered into his ear exactly why she wanted to go to bed early tonight.

Deeks quickly moved one hand from where it rested at Kensi's waist in order to grab the back of her head and pull her in for searing, passionate, kiss while his other hand drifted lower, rubbing and squeezing her ass. Then, just as quickly as he attacked her, he pushed her away, opening the car door and helping her in. "You better drive fast." He said before running over to the other side of the car and jumping in.

Meanwhile, Talia decided to take this opportunity to question Sam and Callen about Kensi. She could really use some assurance that Kensi really was in a relationship after the little display she just watched.

"Doesn't Kensi have a boyfriend?"

"Yes" Sam answered.

"Have you met him?"

Callen chuckled "Oh yeah."

"What's he like?"

"He's a good guy." Sam said "Why the third degree about Kensi's boyfriend?" He asked

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I'm really curious about a guy who doesn't seem to mind Marty kissing her and being so….touchy-feely with her."

"Well, I think he understands the unique relationship they have and he doesn't feel threatened by it."

"Huh." Talia quickly finished off her drink before saying her goodbyes and heading out.

After she was gone Callen turned to Sam and said "Maybe you should have been a politician rather than an agent."

"I'll keep that in mind for later. Maybe if I keep practicing I'll be able to apply for the Granger's position."

The next morning Deeks and Kensi went their separate ways again. Kensi to OSP and Deeks to the beach. It was around 11:00 and Deeks and Talia were just talking about grabbing something to eat at the taco stand nearby when Deeks phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, hoping it would be Kensi since he had tried to contact her several times already and hadn't received a reply. When he saw that it was Sabatino he answered it, thinking maybe he had news about Jack. "Hey man! What's up?"

"Deeks?"

"Yeah, it's me. Everything OK?"

"No, man. I'm sorry."

"Is it Kensi? Is she in trouble?" Deeks asked as he jumped up, not caring that he sent sand flying all over Talia.

"Look man, she was chasing a suspect and something went wrong. I wasn't there. I was in ops. It sounded like she was in a struggle and then nothing. When the guys got to her they ordered an ambulance. They said there was a lot of blood, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. There weren't any obvious wounds. They're taking her to Huntington."

"Oh God. I'm on my way. Have them tell her I'm on my way!"

"Sure, man."

Deeks disconnected the call and then looked at Talia. "I gotta go. Something happened to Kensi. They're taking her to the hospital."

"Go. I'll hold down the fort here."

"Thanks" Deeks said. Then he ran to his truck and took off, tires screeching.

**A/N: Sorry to do that to you guys. I'm running out of writing time and it seemed like a good place to end it for now. I would also like to apologize for the insanely long wait on this chapter. I promise the next one won't take that long. What can I say? Life threw me an unexpected (but good) curveball that really limits my writing time. **


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter is dedicated to my Grandpa, who passed away last month. No one knew how to love quite like him. He was an amazing man.**

_The next morning Deeks and Kensi went their separate ways again. Kensi to OSP and Deeks to the beach. It was around 11:00 and Deeks and Talia were just talking about grabbing something to eat at the taco stand nearby when Deeks phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, hoping it would be Kensi since he had tried to contact her several times already and hadn't received a reply. When he saw that it was Sabatino he answered it, thinking maybe he had news about Jack. "Hey man! What's up?"_

_"Deeks?"_

_"Yeah, it's me. Everything OK?"_

_"No, man. I'm sorry."_

_"Is it Kensi? Is she in trouble?" Deeks asked as he jumped up, not caring that he sent sand flying all over Talia._

_"Look man, she was chasing a suspect and something went wrong. I wasn't there. I was in ops. It sounded like she was in a struggle and then nothing. When the guys got to her they ordered an ambulance. They said there was a lot of blood, but they couldn't tell where it was coming from. There weren't any obvious wounds. They're taking her to Huntington."_

_"Oh God. I'm on my way. Have them tell her I'm on my way!"_

_"Sure, man."_

_Deeks disconnected the call and then looked at Talia. "I gotta go. Something happened to Kensi. They're taking her to the hospital."_

_"Go. I'll hold down the fort here."_

_"Thanks" Deeks said. Then he ran to his truck and took off, tires screeching._

_~~~Densi~~~_

When Deeks pulled up to the emergency entrance at the Hospital he saw the paramedics pulling Kensi out of the Ambulance. As he ran over to her he heard tires squealing and looked over to see that Sabatino and Hetty had just arrived as well. Deeks continued to run. He reached Kensi just as they paramedics were lowing the legs of the gurney.

"Kensi, baby, are you ok? What happened?"

Kensi, who had been valiantly fighting off tears until this point, finally broke down. "The baby, Deeks, I lost our baby. I'm so sorry."

Deeks quickly grabbed her hand with one of his while the other reached over and wiped the tears from her face. "It's ok, it will be ok. As long as you are ok, that's what's most important to me."

The paramedics interrupted the tender moment. "I'm sorry sir, but you need to step aside so we can take care of her."

Deeks knew it was best for Kensi that he step away, but his body wouldn't, couldn't seem to cooperate. He then felt a strong hand clasp his shoulder and Sabatino's voice urging him to step aside. "Come on man, let them do their job. We'll go get a cup of coffee in the waiting room and they'll come get you in just a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah." Deeks answered. He then looked into Kensi's eyes and told her "I love you baby. I'll see you in just a few minutes."

Overwhelmed, Kensi just nodded her head as the paramedics wheeled her inside.

"Kensi was pregnant?" Sabatino asked. "Man, you work fast!"

Deeks could see the humor in what Sabatino said, but he was in no mood to joke around. He was worried about Kensi and even though he told Kensi about the most important thing was that she was ok, and that was the truth, he was heartbroken. They didn't even know if she was pregnant yet, but he realized that he had hoped she was, and the loss of that life broke his heart. It took him a moment to realize that Sabatino was still waiting for an answer. "Yes, no, I don't know. I mean, it was a possibility. We were going to take a test this weekend."

"I'm sorry man. Why don't we go on inside and see what's happening."

"Yeah, thanks."

When Sabatino and Deeks walked into the waiting room they saw Hetty speaking with a doctor. Before they could reach her the doctor walked away and Hetty walked over to them.

"Mr. Deeks that was Dr. Herrington. He will be taking care of Ms. Blye. He's a good man and an even better doctor. You can rest easy. She's in good hands."

"Thanks Hetty."

"Why don't you two gentlemen go have a seat? I'm going to go make a few phone calls and I'll come join you shortly."

An hour and a half later Deeks and Sabatino still sat in the waiting room. Hetty had left to return to OPS, Callen and Sam had stopped by to check on him but had to go continue to work their case. Sabatino was concerned about Kensi and was assigned to keeping the team up to date, but mostly stayed to support Deeks. Even though Sabatino had disliked Deeks in the beginning, he had come to respect him in the last few weeks. He loved and supported Kensi in a way that Sabatino had come to realize he never could. He also appreciated the way Deeks treating him. Once he apologized to Deeks for blackmailing Kensi, Deeks had always treated him with kindness and respect. Sabatino had to respect that, knowing that he deserved much less after what he did.

Finally Dr. Herrington returned to the room and called for Mr. Deeks. Deeks jumped up and bolted over to the doctor.

"Marty Deeks?"

"Yes, that's me."

The doctor then glanced over to Sabatino, making sure Deeks knew and approved of his presence.

Deeks nodded. "He's good."

"Well Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye is doing well. She had a large uterine cyst that burst when she was attacked. We had to do a procedure to remove what remained of the cyst, but she is now doing very well."

"A cyst? What about the baby? Was there a baby?"

"As far as we can tell Ms. Bly was never pregnant. It would be very unlikely with what she had going on. She may have had some similar symptoms, but I highly doubt she could have conceived with the size of the cyst."

"Oh, so she's alright? Could she conceive now that the cyst has been removed? Was it cancerous?"

"She's fine. We will have the cyst tested just to make sure, but these things are rarely cancerous. I didn't see anything that would worry me. If you two are trying to conceive you should give it a few months but you should be fine after that."

"No, no, things happened and we thought there was a good chance she could be pregnant, but we weren't trying."

"Yes, well, we do see a lot of 'things happened' babies around here." The doctor said smiling.

"I bet you do." Deeks answered, smiling for the first time since that horrid phone call. "Can I see her?"

"Yes, you may. Just one at a time though right now." The doctor said while glancing over to Sabatino.

"Oh, sure." Said Sabatino. "I'll just stay out here and update everyone. Let them know she's ok and all that."

Deeks gave Sabatino a quick nod and the followed the doctor back to Kensi's room.

On the way to the room the doctor looked over and told Deeks "She'll have some bruising from the hit she took to her abdomen. She should keep ice on it to help with the swelling. We were able to do the procedure vaginally so she may be a little sore, but she should heal quickly. No sex for a couple weeks."

"Sure doc, thanks."

The doctor then gestured room 215. The door was open, but there was a curtain drawn for privacy.

"I'll leave you to it. I'll come check her again tomorrow morning before she leaves."

"Alright. Thanks again."

"Sure. Goodbye."

Deeks nodded his goodbye to the doctor and then quietly walked into the room. The lights were off, but there was plenty of sunshine coming in through the window. The room was empty except for the still, sleeping form laying in the bed. The only sounds were the distant sounds of the doctors and nurses down the hallway.

Deeks just stood there and stared at Kensi for several minutes. He was so used to seeing his kick-ass Kensi, it was surreal to see her pale, quiet, vulnerable. Eventually her lashes began to flutter and Deeks closer, wanting her to know he was there and that she was safe.

"Deeks"

"Hey Kens." He said as he pulled a chair over and then reached for her hand.

"Did the doctor tell you what happened?"

"Yeah, he did. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. No pain. Must be on the good stuff."

"Ha! I'll have to find a way to take advantage of that."

"Mmm…There wasn't a baby Deeks."

"I know."

"Why does that make me sad? Shouldn't I be happy? Relieved?"

"I feel the same way. I was really starting to hope we would have a little Kensi running around, making messing, eating all the food in the house."

"Hey!" Kensi said, trying to be tough and light hearted. It didn't work very well. Deeks could see the pain in her eyes, hear it in her voice.

"Scooch over." Deeks told her.

Kensi happily scooted over, wanting desperately to have him closer. Deeks climbed up on the bed and laid next to Kensi, enveloping her in his arms. The safety, security and love in that embrace caused Kensi to let go and just cry. Cry for the loss of what might have been, for what she had secretly hoped would happen.

Deeks heart broke for Kensi. His amazing girlfriend, the love of his life, who put on a front of being tough and fearless, never needing anyone or anything, but deep down was a woman who wanted the same things every other woman wants, a baby, a family… love.

When Kensi calmed down Deeks quietly whispered in her ear. "I love you Kensi. Look, the doctor said it would be safe to try for a baby in three months. If you want to have a baby we can start trying then."

"No, no, that's going to fast. We should take some time, get married and all that first. Right?"

"Who's to say what too fast is? Did I ever tell you about my grandparents?"

"No."

"My grandparents were amazing. They are the ones that took me in after everything went down with my dad. My mom was a mess and they took me in. Raised me really. Anyway, my grandpa fell in love with my grandma at first sight. On their second date he was all set to propose but they were in a graveyard so Grandma told him not to. She loved to go look at the old graves. Loved the history of it all, but it wasn't a very romantic place so she made him wait until their third date. They married and started their family shortly after."

"They were so in love Kensi. Grandma was always real high energy, wound tighter than a spring. Whenever anything went wrong she'd gripe a Grandpa. He would just smile and say 'Yes dear, anything you say dear' in this loving and slightly sarcastic tone. He loved her so much that he never really got angry with her or resentful of the way she was. He just loved her for who she was, without limits or conditions. Grandma loved him too. She just had a different way of showing it. She would fuss at him for eating things he shouldn't and put this massive piles of vitamins in front of him at every meal, but it was because she loved him so much she wanted him with her for as long as possible. I don't think my grandpa made a single meal for himself or washed a single piece of laundry for the entire 58 years they were married."

"That's the kind of love I have always wanted to find. That's the kind of love I have for you Kens, so no, I don't think we are moving too fast. I don't think there is any such thing when you have the kind of love I have for you. I think we should just worry about what feels right for us and act accordingly. So if you want a baby in three months, we'll try for a baby in three months. If you want a marriage first, then we'll get married in two, because this is forever for me Kens."

Kensi pulled her head away from Deeks' neck where it had been tucked ever since he climbed up on the bed. She looked into his eyes and then leaned in and gave him a quick but fierce kiss. "I love you too Deeks. I really do, but I don't think we should really get married and start a family just yet. I want to have you to myself for a while longer. My feelings are just all over the place and messed up right now."

"I know baby. I just wanted to let you know that when you're ready to take the next step I'm right there waiting for you. Of course, I'm always happy to practice the baby making too…but not for two weeks. Doctor's orders."

"Seriously? I'm gonna kill that guy that hit me with that stupid pipe!"

Deeks laughed and then pulled the blankets back up around Kensi's shoulder. "Get some sleep sweetie."

"Stay with me?"

"Of course. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

While Deeks and Kensi had been talking Sabatino was outside making phone calls to Hetty, Granger, and Sam and Callen, filling them in on Kensi's condition. He headed back inside, flirted with a nurse in order to get Kensi's room number, and then went to check on her. When he got to the room it was silent. He peaked his head inside and saw Kensi and Deeks curled up on the bed together. He quickly snapped a picture to send to the guys to show them Kensi was alright and quietly stepped out. He decided that Deeks obviously didn't need anything and Kensi was well taken care of so he left the hospital and headed to his place to get a bite to eat before going back to work.

When Sabatino opened his door he was rather surprised to see Jack sitting in his living room. "What are you doing man? You're lucky I didn't shoot you!"

"Sorry, you weren't answering your phone and I got sick of waiting out in the hall."

"Well, I spent most of my morning at the hospital, so I wasn't taking any calls that weren't work related."

"Oh, well I need to talk to you. Kensi is messing with me and I am so angry. I just don't know what to do. She's my fiancé, you know? But she tells me she has this surfer now and she doesn't want to marry me, but then I know this thing with the surfer dude won't last. He'll leave her high and dry once he gets bored of her. She belongs with me, you know? She is so beautiful and we look so good together. I know she will regret breaking things off with me. Why would she do this now? Now that I have everything together? I'm ready to give her all the things we dreamed of. We can travel the world, experience new things. That's what we always wanted to do. Why would she abandon all that to get freaky with some beach bum?"

Sabatino leaned forward in his chair and rested his elbows on his knees. "Look Jack, I think you need to move on. Accept that you and Kensi are over and go find some other hot chick to travel with."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because, my time at the hospital, I was there because Kensi was injured. When they were wheeling her into the ER she apologized to Deeks for losing their baby. She has well and truly moved on." Sabatino was aware that there never was a baby to lose, but he didn't think Jack needed to know that. Maybe this would help him put Kensi behind him.

"Well, maybe she just stayed with him because of the baby. Maybe she'll leave him now that it's gone!"

"Nah man. It's not like that with them. They are really and truly in love. They want to build a life together. Marriage, babies, the works. Here, look at this picture. I took this just before I left the hospital."

Jack looked at the picture for just a second before looking away. He took some deep breaths to calm himself down and then looked again, taking the time to study the picture. They were all tangled up, Kensi tucked tight in Deeks' embrace. Obviously neither one of them were going anywhere anytime soon. Kensi never cuddled up with him like that, not even after sex. She always said he was too warm and she needed room to breathe.

"People change Jack. Dreams change. Kensi must have been really young when you got engaged. She's grown up, matured. Obviously she's ready to settle down, start a family. Things you would never want to do. Things that would send you running for the hills. It's time to accept that she is a different person and it would never work between you now, regardless of whether or not Deeks was in the picture."

Jack took a deep breath. "You're right man. I kept thinking things would work if I could just get Deeks out of the picture, but you're right. It wouldn't work even if I did. It's really over. I think I'll head out of town tomorrow. Go see what kind of assignment I've got waiting for me."

Sabatino stood and Jack followed him to the door. Jack offered his hand and said "Thanks again" As the two men shook hands. Sabatino then opened the door and ushered his co-worker out the door.

After Jack left Sabatino closed and locked the door and then collapsed on the couch before saying "Thank goodness!" to himself.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with this story. I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out. I thought I was going to get an update out on Super bowl Sunday, but I got a case of writers block and then life got crazy again.**

**It was 52 degrees F today and I was able to drive with my sun roof open! It appears that spring is finally arriving here in the "Big Sky State" but I will try to get another chapter out soon, despite the distractions that the sunshine brings after a long winter. **

**That sweet love story about Deeks' grandparents was truly my grandparent's story. My grandpa really did propose on their third date, and they really did love each other like in the story. When my grandpa passed away he was 90 years old and had been married 69 years.**

**So now, if you bothered to read all my blabbering you are in for a treat. Anyone that knew which state the "Big Sky State" was (without looking it up) can tell me and I'll send you my Grandma's recipe for Mississippi Mud Cake. Grandpa loved it when she would make it, before Grandma cut him off sugar that is. Ok, even if you have to look and want the recipe I'll give it to you, but you do have to confess to your cheating. **


	20. Chapter 20

Deeks woke, shortly after dozing off, to the feeling of being watched. He quickly looked down to see if Kensi still slept. Sure enough, her eyes were closed, her mouth was relaxed and hanging open a little, and there may or may not have been some drool leaking out. Deeks smiled at the beautifully woman snuggled against him and then looked up to see who had been staring at them.

There stood Sam and Callen, arms crossed and amused looks on their faces. Deeks simply rolled his eyes and carefully disentangled himself from Kensi.

"Well, aren't you two sweet", Callen whispered.

Be nice Callen. You forget that Nelly and I are tight. I don't think it would take too much talking to get some dirt on you.

"Haha! Yeah, you're probably right." Callen gestured toward Kensi, "How is she?"

"She's alright. She'll be bustin' my balls soon enough."

Sam laughed at that. "Well, we just wanted to come see for ourselves that she was ok. We have some time. We can stay with her if you want to go get something to eat or something."

"That would be great guys. I actually do have some phone calls to make and an errand to run. When do you need me back?

"We're good for about an hour." Sam answered

Deeks grabbed a pad of paper and pencil out of the side table drawer and quickly jotted down a quick note for Kensi, folded it, and put it in her hand. He then kissed her forehead and headed out the door.

On the way to his first stop he called Talia. "Hey, Talia"

"Marty, Hi!"

"Hey, I just wanted to call and check in. How are things going at the beach?"

"Well, you missed all the fun. The meet went down about half an hour after you left."

"Oh man, did it go alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there to back you up."

"Yeah, it was surprisingly easy. He didn't bring any back up or anything. You know how it is. Sometimes these guys get so full of themselves they really think they are untouchable. He got sloppy."

"Well, I'm glad things worked out."

"Yeah, me too. How is Kensi?"

"She'll be ok. They are keeping her in the hospital overnight. She'll have to take things slow for the next couple of weeks, which will be really hard for her, but she'll be alright."

"Oh, good, I'm glad to hear that." Talia said. The truth was that she really was glad. She knew that if anything serious really did happen to Kensi that Deeks would be really upset and emotionally unavailable.

"Well, I better let you go. I have some things I need to do before Kensi wakes up. Talk to you later?"

"Ok, I'll call you later."

"Sounds good." Deeks answered, not realizing the hope he just gave Talia. All he could think of was Kensi and what he planned to purchase for her in the shop he just parked in front of. "Bye."

"Bye." Talia replied. When she hung up the phone she couldn't help but squeal like a teenage girl who was just asked to prom by the boy she liked. 'He wants to talk to me again! The sting is over, there isn't a work related reason to get together, but he wants me to call him! This is it! He's finally going to be mine!' she thought.

**Ok, I know this was short, but I wanted to update faster than I have been. Also, just a heads up, the next chapter will be the end of the story. I could probably be talked into an epilogue though.**

**I am now on Tumblr as crazystorychick. Still trying to figure that site out. I'm a technology idiot, so it's slow going.**


End file.
